PKMN - Tales of Huntresses
by VioletTheDragon111
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, anything may happen, maybe even having characters from a famous web series! Join our familiar heroes as they go through adventures of fear, happiness, heartbreak, and many more as their journey continues! (Constructive criticism of this is greatly appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1-1

**NOTE – I have deleted all previous stories for those who were not aware on my account, and PKMN is the only one I will be rewriting for the moment. Updates will take however long, and there will be major chances to the story (and please let me know how you feel about OCs in stories, I don't want to worsen the story with them)**

**~Story~**

Most households had TV, birdsong, maybe even small banter or friendly chatter. Something calm and usual, typical, regular. This specific household… **had barking.** Loud, annoying, barking. And the fact that it came from such a small creature, seemed to defy common logic. Especially since it wasn't a Loudred.

"Zwei! Wait up!" A voice cheered with the barking as Taiyang sat slumped on the table, rubbing his temples as a cup of coffee rested by his elbow. He glanced out of the kitchen to see blurs of red and brown. He let out a sigh with his head hanging, eventually letting his head drop on the table and letting his arms flop out.

_I just had to see an adoption center on my way from the grocery store._ Taiyang thought as a young girl with black hair tipped red ran in, followed by a Rockruff as it was causing most of the volume.

"Ruby sweetie, could you and Zwei be a little quieter? Dad has a headache right now."

"Come on Zwei, use Super Rush!"

"Ruby, that isn't a move to any Pokemon."

"Maybe I can discover a new one!" Ruby exclaimed while picking up Zwei and hugging him, wearing a long red blanket as Zwei kept barking.

"Please Ruby, I need some quiet time." Taiyang groaned as he held his head with a quivering frown. Zwei went quiet as they heard the front door open, a young blonde spitting something outside before walking in with dirt-covered clothes.

"Hey dad!"

"Yang, what in the world happened to you?" He asked with an exasperated tone, Yang walking up with a large grin, showing that a couple molars still had to come in.

"The Tauros got me muddy when it came to their bath time."

"Do I even ask why you were working with the Tauros?"

"The lab was shorthanded."

"Yang, honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make a promise to me?"

"Depends."

"Can you get a quiet starter when you go get them Thursday?"

"I can try." Yang shrugged while washing her hands, Taiyang whimpering before hearing a loud raspberry.

"No fair! You can go and get your starter now, I have to wait!" Ruby stomped as she set down Zwei, who raced around her feet.

"Oh don't worry baby sis, you'll get your starter soon enough. Plus, you have Zwei."

"But Zwei's the family Pokemon! He gets to be with all of us. You get to go and see all the starters since you work with Professor Ozpin, you get a head start on picking your starter!" Ruby whined as Yang dried her hands.

"I can't help it you're two years younger than me. You can help me take care of whoever I pick before you get your own starter."

"That's two years!"

"Girls, please, could you keep the volume down?"

"Ruby, I'm sorry, but the rules are rules. You have to be 10 years old to have a starter." Yang stated calmly as Ruby frowned before covering her body with the blanket, waddling out of the kitchen as Zwei tried tugging on her. Yang watched as the waddling figure flopped onto the couch, walking into the living room and poking it as the figure curled up. "Ruby."

"Leave me alone."

"Ruby, it's the rule."

"It's not fair." Ruby mumbled while hiding in the blanket cocoon. Yang sighed as she kneeled on the ground by her sister, resting her arms and head on the cushion with a thoughtful look.

"You know what? I won't get my starter Thursday."

"Huh?"

"I'm getting it on your 10th birthday. That way, we get our starters together. So, it's fair!" Yang remarked as she tapped Ruby again, who peeked from her cocoon with a surprised look.

"Really?"

"Of course! You're my baby sister, I have to look out for you and all our Pokemon!"

"Thank you!" Ruby squealed as she tackled Yang in a hug, causing her to have a giggle fit with Zwei racing around them. "You're the best sister ever!"

"I'm the only sister you know!" Yang managed before both her and Ruby laughed, Zwei scrambling in between them as Taiyang breathed a sigh.

It was far quieter now. Perfect silence would've been nice, but at this point, he could take any kind of silence he could. Silent mornings were replaced with debates on eggs or waffles for breakfast. Afternoons were replaced with taking Zwei for five too many walks. Nights were replaced with bedtime stories and having barking as white noise. But, at least now he could get some peace and partial quiet before getting groceries. Hopefully it'd turn to peace and full quiet. Peace and quiet.

_Silence. So welcoming, yet so threatening at the same time._ Not a pin dropped nor a breeze rustle as a girl stood silent, her breaths inaudible as only her chest moved. Her feline ears stood high, her index finger twitching on the hilt. A small rush of air caused her whole body to move, standing in a defensive position as the bamboo staff shook in her hold. A Feraligatr snorted down at her as its pupils were slits, being twice her height as her amber eyes glowed with courage.

It growled before trying to strike again, the girl blocking before ducking as a pair of jaws snapped at her head. She pushed back in a tuck-and-roll with a Houndoom skidding by the Feraligatr, both growling to her as she stood ready again. The Houndoom darted around as the girl lead forward, ducking and tripping the Feraligatr before keeping the Houndoom from biting her head. The teeth crunched into the staff as she could feel the hot breath on her face, her ears curling with the yelp as she kicked the smaller off of her. She scrambled before being yanked up, the staff ripped from her hands.

"Feral ral." The Feraligatr sighed as it held her up by her shirt collar, the girl hanging like a kitten as her ears flattened.

"Atlantic, it's one thing to be fighting people, who usually range from 5 to 6 feet tall. It's another to be fighting Pokemon, who are literally adapted to be faster or stronger than humans. You're a giant, how am I supposed to fight back against you?" She asked as the Pokemon set her down, the Houndoom trotting up to her as she scratched their head. "See, Blitz gets it."

"Hound hound."

"He even agrees with me!"

"Raligatr."

"I'm a kid, I still need to learn before I'm a master."

"Gatr, raligatr!"

"You try learning how to fight off someone without basic superpowers and you get back to me."

"Having trouble with the bojutsu training, Blake?" A softer voice asked as all three looked over, Kali standing with some snacks and water as the girl sighed.

"Yes." Blake grumbled while walking over towards her mother, who set the tray down as Atlantic and Blitz raced to eat up the Pokemon food. "Atlantic keeps grabbing me up while Blitz actually set the mode to medium difficulty."

"Atlantic just wants you to be strong."

"I'm a kid!" Blake groaned before faceplanting her head on her mother's stomach, Kali patting her head before tilting her head up.

"Blake, I know you don't like learning how to fight, but with recent events around Faunus, it's best you know how to defend yourself. Atlantic and Blitz aren't always going to be around to protect you, and your team will have some time before they can defend you easily. You just have to be ready." Kali explained as she sat her and Blake down, Blake leaning on her mother as she hugged her close. "Atlantic is headstrong, like your father, he has difficulty sometimes understand people don't advance fast like he did. At least I'm not asking you to be the governor of Menagerie." She remarked as Blake weakly laughed, looking back up as Blitz and Atlantic were snacking.

"How did you end up with Pokemon like that, mom?"

"It's not like I learned how to defend myself. I lived in a time where there weren't major threats to Faunus, so I didn't have too much fear of the world. But I still wanted strong Pokemon to help keep me safe, and that's how I got Atlantic. Then, around the time me and your father were planning on having children, we both knew that we'd need another guardian to keep a closer eye on you. So, Blitz joined the picture, since your father doesn't have the time to manage Pokemon."

"Do you think I'll have Pokemon like that when I get my starter."

"Maybe. You might get Pokemon that are stubborn and don't listen to you at first. They could be cheerful and not want to fight. They could even just be lazy and not want to interact. It's not like you choose what the Pokemon is like, you just choose what the Pokemon is. That's why you become a trainer, you learn with your Pokemon and grow." Kali continued as Blitz padded up to them and nuzzled Blake, making her smile as she held his head.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Blake?"

"Do I have to get my starter immediately?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that. Well, I just think that it would be better to focus on one thing at a time. So, finish my bojutsu training, start and at least pass my kendo training, then I become a trainer and get my Pokemon, and grow with them. Is that something I could do?"

"…It's your life Blake, you choose what you want to do." Kali sighed as Blake glanced to her, Kali's ears tilted with a weak smile. "I can't stop you from choosing actions in life, I can only assist. Just don't wait until it's too late." She added before kissing Blake on the head, making her purr lightly as her ears flicked around. Blitz licked her cheek as she laughed, hugging him close as Atlantic wandered outside.

"Where's Atlantic going?"

"Probably for his afternoon swim. Which reminds me, we have to head out to the town square and talk with some of the businesses for sponsors. How about you come along? It'd let you look around the place and get some fresh air."

"That sounds nice. Maybe we could see Aunt Sienna?" She asked in more excitement as Kali laughed.

"We'll see what we can do."

"What if we street performers this time around? Do you think they'll play music or sing?"

Kali snorted as Blake crawled into her lap for a hug, continuing to rant about the vibrant streets of Menagerie as Blitz listened happily. She talked mostly about the vocal performers. How many would sing with their Pokemon accompanying them. Some had whole bands with instruments, others had just their voices and nothing else. The songs might've been cheerful, riveting, intense, or sometimes calming and peaceful. Some having voices of angels.

"_And I held your hand through all of these years. You still have all of me_." A young girl sang as she stood beside a piano, an older girl resembling her playing as an Alolan Vulpix rested on the bench by her. She took a large breath as she kept her eyes closed, knowing if they opened, they'd be met by an icy glare.

"That's enough for today. Weiss, you need to go get your starter today. Winter, your fencing tutor will be here in an hour." Jacques stated before turning and walking away, Weiss waiting to here a door close before opening her eyes.

"You did very well, Weiss. You're really learning how to control your vocals." Winter remarked as she stood up from the bench and walked towards her sister. "Snowflake!" She called before whistling once, Snowflake sitting up and padding over to the sisters with a happy look.

"You did great on the piano." Weiss murmured while partially hovering by Winter.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm stressed over picking my starter."

"How come? There's many to pick from."

"But every Schnee has gotten a Water-type starter, and it seems that they have to actually be visibly strong for it to be considered strong and easily welcomed." Weiss grumbled while leaning on Winter, who hugged her close with Snowflake brushing to her leg.

"Father will be father, and he'll be strict. Don't worry, about the only thing we really have to worry about, is Gunther sleeping when father gets mad at us. You know how Gunther cares about us." Winter explained as Weiss smiled, Winter whistling once before a Beartic peeked out from the living room. "How about Gunther goes with you when you go get your starter?"

"That'd be nice." Weiss murmured before walking towards the Beartic. "Hey Gunther, do you want to go to the lab with me?" She asked while standing on her toes, Gunther growling happily before picking her up in a hug and making her laugh. "I think that's a yes!"

"That's good. We'll see you two whenever you get back." Winter waved bye as Gunther did the same, Weiss holding his paw as they walked out the front door.

Snowflake let out a bark as Winter laughed from her reaction, before going back to the piano and beginning to play again. Snowflake hopped up on the bench as she laid on Winter's leg, making the older smile as she stayed focused on the music. The Vulpix looked at her hands with high ears, soon letting out small howls to the music while standing up. Winter laughed as Snowflake sung to her music, music filling their viewing room as it was near barren.


	2. Chapter 1-2

"Come buy our fresh Pecha berries!"

"Get some hot Pokepuffs now, 2 for 1 deal!"

"Grade A Pokefood, the Champion's Pokemon eat this every day!"

"Collars for your Pokemon, help you find them when you can't retrieve them!"

Many people yelled out deals or items as people bustled in the farmer's market, Pokemon accompanying them as some carried heavier items for their trainers. Taiyang, Ruby, and Yang walked together as Zwei was on a leash, trying to meet every Pokemon he saw with Yang tugging him back. Ruby looked around as some kids were playing in the nearby park, some Pokemon flying in the air with others racing by the children's feet.

"Hey dad? Could Yang and I go to the park? We'll keep Zwei with us." Ruby asked while tugging on her dad's shirt, causing him to look at the park before ruffling her hair.

"I'll meet you guys there once I've finished shopping, don't go anywhere else without letting me know."

"Okay! Let's go Yang!"

"Alright." Yang shrugged while walking away with Ruby and Zwei, Taiyang heading to the stands with the children to the park. "How come you don't want to go shopping with Dad? You always have fun looking at all the shopkeep's Pokemon."

"But I want to play with Zwei! We just got him a couple weeks ago, and we haven't had a chance to play with him at a park!"

"Ruff ruff!"

"Okay, okay, forget I asked." Yang chuckled before clipping off Zwei's leash, letting him run after Ruby as they began playing with the other children. Yang looked around while wrapping the leash around her arm, keeping an eye on Ruby as she and Zwei added to the volume. But she could only smile. Ruby was her baby sister and she was having a blast!

She plopped down on one of the benches with scoping eyes on the whole scene. Almost everything was green and vibrant, maybe a few figures of black dotted in the scene. The volumes clashed together from the market and from the park, Yang smoothing her hair back while tying it in a ponytail.

_Dad really has to stop going to the market during the lunch rush. Now this is going to take hours before we can even prep dinner._ She thought while taking some glances around the scene again, pausing with wide eyes as her irises shrunk up. In the sea of various colors now stuck a spot of white. A big, BIG white spot. The Beartic walked around the plaza as it stood feet above the other patrons, Yang staring in shock as she only saw them from books Professor Ozpin had. One thing she knew about them was that they were usually in cold climates, not the hot summers of Vale.

"Why the hell is there a Beartic here?" She questioned aloud as the Beartic looked around, looking down before picking up _a girl her age_ and resting her on their shoulders. Yang's eye twitched as she just stared in disbelief. _And how does a girl my age have a fully evolved Pokemon like that?_ She glanced around to see Ruby playing with some other kids, looking back at the Beartic before getting up and racing over. "Hey, girl with the Beartic! Hey!" She yelled while running up towards the two, Gunther and Weiss looking down at her as Gunther stopped.

"Uh, yes?"

"How do you have a Beartic as a Pokemon? I haven't met kids with fully evolved Pokemon, and they're supposed to be in colder climates!" Yang remarked as Gunther set Weiss down, who was shorter than Yang as she glanced down.

"Gunther is my family's Pokemon, he's part of the family and goes with whoever. He just needs to be cool during the summer and he's fine. Why are you so surprised by him?"

"Again, I haven't seen a kid with a fully evolved Pokemon."

"Well, I'm heading to go get my starter, and Gunther is making sure I'm okay. What about you, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked in a more annoyed tone with Gunther growling in worry.

"I'm here with my family, my dad is shopping for food and my sister and _our_ family Pokemon are at the park. What's your starter gonna be?"

"I don't know, probably a Water-type."

"In that case, don't expect to get Squirtles or Totodiles, their eggs haven't hatched yet and the only ones that have are still being tested for any abnormalities." Yang retorted calmly with Weiss staring at her in disbelief. Gunther even kneeled to make eye contact. "What?"

"How in the world do you know that?"

"Cause Professor Ozpin told me when I asked where the Squirtle were."

"How do you know Professor Ozpin?"

"I'm one of his apprentices."

"How?!"

"You ask a lot of "how" questions." Yang remarked with Weiss grumbling. "Listen, I asked about your Beartic, you asked about the starter knowledge. I think we're even now."

"Huh-wait!" Weiss yelped as Yang ran back to the park. "Wait wait wait, I want to be an apprentice for him! How do you get in?" She questioned while running as Gunther chased after her, Ruby picking up Zwei before looking towards the commotion.

"Woah, what's that?" Ruby asked in awe as Gunther skidded to a halt by the girls, Yang looking in surprise.

"How do you become an apprentice for Professor Ozpin? I would love to work with him!"

"I don't even know you."

"My name is Weiss, and I want to be an apprentice for the professor!"

"Uh, Yang, who's this?"

"Weiss, apparently." The tallest girl retorted with Gunther tugging Weiss back a bit. "Okay, well, _Weiss_, I can't just give you a good word to the professor so he might consider you an apprentice. I was able to get in because our uncle works for the professor, he could give me a good work and I passed the little test for keeping an eye on Pokemon. I barely know you, it doesn't seem you have family that works with the professor, and unless you're popular or a prodigy, I don't think you're getting in."

"Geez, you could've been easier with the explaining, Yang. Like you did with me!" Ruby snarked as Zwei sat by their feet.

"Ruby, you're my baby sister, I have to be easy on you."

"I'm only two years younger!"

"Still a baby to me."

The sisters continued to argue as Weiss seemed to watch, rubbing her arm as Gunther growled in worry. His paw brushed to her arm as he growled to her, like she understood. She merely looked away with Gunther whining. Her flats scuffed the ground and grazed over the clusters of grass. She frowned before looking back up.

"Is there any other way to get a good recommendation?" Her voice spoke up as the sisters stopped to look at her. "I really, really want to work with the professor. Does it have to family?" She furthered on as Yang seemed annoyed, Ruby letting out a hum that turned into a gasp.

"You could get a recommendation from a friend!" She exclaimed as the three jumped with her volume. "You could become friends with us, you show Yang how awesomely you take care of Pokemon, then she can tell the professor that you could be an apprentice!" Ruby explained as they looked to her in surprise, Zwei resting his front paws on her leg with a bark.

"That, isn't a bad plan actually. It would be nice to have someone else to talk to, plus having Gunther would help when the bigger Pokemon get too rowdy. So, think you can handle being friends with us?" Yang asked as Gunther let out a happy growl to Weiss, who smiled before nodding.

"Not like it's a bad thing."

"Yay, we got a new friend! So, what do you want to play?" Ruby asked while yanking Weiss forward, dragging her towards the playsets with Zwei by their heels. Yang and Gunther followed in worry as Weiss seemed ready to fall down.

**~Meanwhile, across the ocean in a just-as-busy marketplace~**

"Aah!" Blake yelped as she tripped down the dirt steps, Blitz yelping before helping her up as she wiped dirt off her cheek. "I'm okay Blitz. Just didn't expect the steps to dip down so quick."

"Are you okay, Blake?"

"I'm fine, Dad!" She reassured as her father walked up to her, wiping more dirt off her cheek before they continued to walk. "Are we going to see Aunt Sienna anywhere today?"

"I'm afraid not, Blake, she took a business trip to figure out the problem with the shipment of Pokemon eggs. Her work as champion and professor isn't easy."

"Aww, I wanted to see her."

"You'll see her in a couple weeks, I promise. We'll make sure we see her then."

"Yay!" Blake exclaimed while being partially lifted up by Ghira, being set down before looking around the place. "Can I go play with Blitz?"

"As long as you don't leave the park or market grounds."

"Okay. Come on Blitz!" She called with a few whistles, the two running away as Ghira and Kali stayed together. Her eyes scanned the ground before seeing a stick in the grass. "Fetch, Blitz!" She yelled while throwing the stick, Blitz charging after with a single leap letting him catch it. He tossed it back before they continued the game, the Houndoom sometimes snorting fire as it made the girl laugh.

"Quilla?" A shiny Quilladin chattered while looking towards the park, spotting Blake and Blitz quickly as they raced around the field in their game. "Qui!" It chirped before tugging on a boy's pantleg. "Quilla! Quilladin, din din!" It continued as the boy glanced down at it, looking where his starter was pointing before seeing the two.

"Huh, well what do you know? The Belladonna heir." The boy remarked as a few Kalos starters were eating by his feet, near a large building with Quilladin continuing to chatter. "You have a point, she is very energetic. She is also very cute." He smirked as Quilladin paused before shrugging, though blowing a raspberry as Blitz barked a few times. "The Houndoom is annoying. It would be easy to talk with her though, you'd just have to distract the mutt."

"Quilladin!"

"She looks young, how old do y-" He let out a muffled yelp as some foam went on his face, Quilladin yelping before the same happened as they both tried ripping the stuff off. Blake and Blitz were unaware as Blitz romped around in excitement, though slowing as his nose twitched. He lifted his head up and sniffed with the stick flying by his head.

"Blitz, you're supposed to chase the stick." Blake remarked as she went to grab the stick, though yelping as a blur of blue leap on her back. "What the?"

"Fro!" A shiny Froakie exclaimed while flopping in surprise, Blake holding it out as it slumped in her hold.

"Uh, hello?"

"Froakie!" It yelled before looking around, pointing back towards the group of starters as an adult ran over in place of the boy. "Fro?" It murmured in surprise as Blake peeked past the starter, gasping before dropping the Froakie and letting it plop on the ground.

"Aunt Sienna!" She proclaimed while charging forward, Sienna slowing in surprise before breaking out into a sprint and sweeping Blake up in a hug.

"Oh, Blake, it's so good to see you again!" Sienna squealed while swinging Blake around in the hug, making her laugh in pure bliss as Blitz trotted over panting. "Oh, and there's the babysitter Pokemon! How are you doing?" She asked as she managed to scratch Blitz's chin, making him whine happily and flopping on the ground with his tail wagging. "Big goofball. So?" She then set Blake down. "What's got you and Blitz near the lab?"

"We were playing while Mom and Dad went shopping, but I thought you weren't in the region."

"I wasn't supposed to be, but the ship got cancelled for malfunctions and it's been moved back a day." Sienna explained simply while tucking her hands in her lab coat, looking down at Froakie poked at her leg. "Now what are you doing away from the group?" She questioned while picking them up like a baby.

"Froakie came running over to me."

"Hmm. Maybe he likes you. He does tend to act on impulse. Here, how about you meet the rest of the starters? I know you're turning 10 soon, so it could be an early birthday present." Sienna remarked as Blake and Blitz followed, walking back to the group as the boy and his Quilladin removed the foam finally. "Adam, I'd like you to meet my niece, Blake, and her babysitter, Blitz. Blake, this is my head apprentice, Adam Taurus, and his starter, Bulldozer." She greeted as Blake calmly waved, Froakie scowling as Adam waved back.

"Pleased to finally meet you. Professor Sienna has spoken about you at times."

"Mostly to embarrass you." Sienna chirped as Blake growled to her, causing her to laugh as Froakie kept scowling to Adam. "Now Adam, why did you let Froakie run off?"

"I didn't let him. He just ran off and left me with a mess to clean up."

"You know how Froakie behaves, and messes can wait to be cleaned up. You're lucky Blake caught his attention, or he could've gotten lost."

"Fro." He snarked while sticking his tongue out to Adam, who snarled as Froakie leap into Blake's arms. "Froakie! Fro fro fro." He chirped as he hugged onto Blake, with her blinking in surprise and Sienna chuckling.

"Really does seem that Froakie likes you. Maybe he could be your starter."

"I don't know, Aunt Sienna. I mean, Froakie is cool, but I'd rather focus on my bojustu and kendo before focusing on a starter." Blake retorted as Froakie yelped in worry, looking around and jumping down to grab up a stick.

"Fro!" He exclaimed while holding up the stick before pretending to fight with it, doing things similar to battle cries as Blake laughed at his actions. Adam and Bulldozer looked annoyed with Blitz snickering, Sienna watching with amusement before looking back at Blake.

"You have to admit, he seems willing to do what it takes to be your starter. Plus, if he really does learn alongside you, apart from Pokemon battles, that would be a nice research for me. You and Froakie would be direct creditors once we determine everything." The professor explained as both looked in surprise, Blake beginning to squeal as her fists shook in excitement.

"Cloak!" Blake chimed as Froakie brightened up with the name. "Wanna be my starter?"

"Fro!" Cloak exclaimed while tossing the stick behind him – right into Adam's face – and leaping into Blake's arms. He looked back before pulling his eye lid down at Adam, who held his nose in a glare as Bulldozer seemed ready to charge.

"Let's go find your parents and let them know about your starter. Maybe we can have dinner together. Adam, you can manage the rest of the starters without me, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Adam gritted as the two felines walked away, Blitz scouting ahead as Cloak stayed in Blake's arms. She and Sienna talked as Cloak and Adam made eye contact. Cloak flipped Adam off as Quilladin readied to use Pin Missile, Adam smacking him on the head with Cloak smirking in victory.


	3. Chapter 1-3

Music filled the air as Winter and Weiss sat together, Weiss merely watching her sister play with a look of awe. An Alolan Ninetales laid beside the bench as they seemed nearly asleep, with Gunther slumped by the wall as his growls were like purrs. Winter let out a sigh as the melody came to a close, Weiss leaning on her in a hug as Winter breathed a laugh.

"Why is it that you've been requesting me to play more often?"

"You're really good on the piano, you could belong in a concert hall."

"I guess it is good practice in case I have that kind of job in the future. I just find it odd that you've been requesting so much. Especially since today is where you and your friends complete your two-year pact of getting your starters together." Winter added as she started up another melody, Weiss glancing away as Gunther looked at them with a snort. "Have you been worried?"

"A little."

"How come?"

"Well, Father was really mad when I didn't come back home with a starter, and I feel like he'll be mad if I don't pick a good one." Weiss added as Winter quickly looked around the house before leaning close.

"He can't talk because he doesn't have Pokemon." She whispered as Weiss muffled her laughter, Gunther smirking while lumbering towards the girls. "He didn't have a team, or a starter, he can't really get onto us about Pokemon. You pick whatever you want, and Gunther, as always, will make sure that Father agrees with us."

"Bear." Gunther growled playfully before snatching Weiss up in a hug, making her laugh as he bounced around playfully. Winter laughed as Snowflake sat up with all her tails swishing, Gunther nuzzling Weiss violently and setting her down.

"I'm happy now, Gunther."

"Think you're ready to head off to the lab?"

"Yeah. I have to meet Ruby and Yang before they go off without me. Bye Winter!" She waved while running to the front door, Gunther glancing to Winter with a smirk.

"Woah!" Winter yelped as she and Snowflake were snatched up in hugs. "Gunther, what is with you and hugs?" She managed in her laughter as Gunther shook them around, Snowflake trying to kick free while barking. Didn't work.

**~One walk to the lab later~**

A Midday Lycanroc yawned as its tongue curled up, plopping back on the ground as it laid beside an older Ruby and Yang. They sat in the same plaza where the three had met, though now the park was a mere open field with an event board. Yang was busy reading the board as Ruby kept an eye out.

"Hmm, maybe we should go to the Pokedog competition, Zwei could dominate in the Freestyle round." Yang remarked as Zwei whined with the mention.

"Zwei isn't a pageant dog, Yang. Unless one of the segments is how good a Pokemon fights or helps around the house, he isn't even coming in tenth." Ruby retorted before moving on one of the benches. "Come on, where's the big spot of white?"

"I don't know. It's not like Weiss lives nearby. Ooh, what if I signed us up for this Tauros contest. The one who calms the most Tauros gets free Pokefood for a year." Yang continued as Zwei barked with shining eyes.

"It wouldn't be fair, Yang, you work with rougher animals, you'd tame the Tauros in seconds."

"Oh, come on, one of these contests should sound interesting!" Yang whined as Ruby rolled her eyes, Zwei sniffing the air before barking in a direction as Weiss ran up.

"Weiss, there you are!"

"Sorry, I had gotten caught up with my sister's piano practice."

"Aww, where's Gunther?" Ruby asked with her shoulders slumping.

"Gunther has a vet appointment later, so Winter is going to bring him there."

"When are we ever going to meet your sister, by the way? You talk about her a ton." Yang retorted as she picked up Zwei's leash, Weiss grumbling as she side glanced to Yang.

"Well, I'll let her know you're curious on meeting her. Shall we head to the lab?"

"Yep. I made sure Professor Ozpin knows I'm bringing multiple for first dibs. Let's go before the line gets too long!" She yelled before running off with Zwei barking loudly, Ruby yelping as she and Weiss quickly followed.

"Yang, do we have to run to the lab?!"

"Course we do Ruby!"

"Should've let me know, or I would've put on running shoes!"

"Don't fuss Weiss, it's only a block or two."

"What?!" The two smaller yelled as Yang stayed focused on running, the two trying to catch her attention as Yang ignored their protests.

_Arceus, I can't wait to get my starter! Definitely have to pick one of the Fire types, they're always super headstrong and confident, and that means they'll be tough. Having a Charizard would be awesome as it'd be a Fly Pokemon, but Infernape or Blaziken are directly fighting Pokemon. _She thought to herself while quickly reaching the lab, running around to the back and grabbing a keycard. "Please don't glitch now, please don't glitch." She murmured to herself before smiling with a simple beep, opening the door and walking inside with Zwei panting to catch his breath.

"Professor, it's Yang!" She called while walking around proudly, looking towards a hall as she heard loud chatter and hooting.

"Mocha, calm down, it's just Yang!" A voice called with a Vigoroth charging out of the hall, hooting and chattering as it made its way towards Yang.

"Hey Mocha!" Yang chuckled as Zwei whimpered in between Yang's legs, cowering as Mocha bounced around her in excitement. "What's got you more energetic than usual? Did Ozpin let you drink some of his coffee?"

"Like I would ever make that mistake." A man sighed as he walked out with an annoyed look, whistling with Mocha scampering back by him. "Giving him caffeine would be giving a Magmar a crate of gasoline. He's just excited since he gets to meet many children today. By the way, I thought you said you had your sister and friend accompanying you. Where are they?"

"Oh, I kinda left them behind when I started running. I'm sure they'll be here any sec-"

"Miss Xiao Long!" A stern voice called as Yang and Mocha stood still in fear, their eyes wide as Mocha let out a weak growl while glancing to the side. A tall lady walked over as an Oranguru followed after, Ruby and Weiss walking as well while they seemed ready to pass out. "I was just informed by your sister and friend that you ran off without them."

"Sorry ma'am, I just got excited to going to the lab and I didn't consider waiting for them." Yang squeaked out as she stood like a soldier. Zwei looked between her and the lady before staring in shock, meanwhile Mocha hugged onto Ozpin's leg with wide eyes.

"Be easy on her, Glynda, a child will be exciting getting their first Pokemon."

"Still doesn't give her the right to leave her younger sister behind." Glynda retorted with a side glare. Yang yelped before dashing over to Ruby and hugging her up.

"Hello dear sister of mine, I'm so sorry for leaving you and Weiss behind. Do you think you could forgive me for that?"

"Yang, what happened to you?" Ruby asked in a deadpan stare. Zwei sat beside Weiss as she was busy scratching his ears, Ozpin letting Mocha crawl up on his back with a sip of his coffee.

"Now then. How about we get you situated with your starter Pokemon?" He remarked with the girls nodding in agreement, beginning to lead them off as Glynda walked off with Oranguru grumbling.

"Mr. Professor Ozpin, sir?" Weiss questioned as she walked beside Ozpin.

"You can just call me Ozpin."

"Oh, okay. Uh, Ozpin, my name is Weiss. Is it possible for me to become an apprentice for your lab? I've always admired your work around Mega Evolution and it would just be an honor to help you somehow."

"Well thank you. Though, Mega Evolution is no easy thing to study. We currently only know that the Anima starters, both sets, are able to mega evolve once fully evolved, as well as Pokemon back in Anima, like Kangaskhan, Gengar, and Heracross. There are over 800 Pokemon in the world currently, with more with the research happening in Solitas. You've heard of the new starters, correct?"

"Partially. I've heard about the Grookey being the first discovered, then followed by the Scorbunny and Sobble. Are they here?"

"No, they haven't been cleared to be sent overseas as they aren't fully known. It will be awhile before we really know anything about those new Pokemon in Solitas. Back on topic, over 800 Pokemon to discover if they possess the power of Mega Evolution, and we only know about 27 at the moment. You'd have to work hard to learn about all the Pokemon."

"It'd be worth it if it meant learning more about Mega Evolution."

"You certainly have the spirit. I will have to test you to see how you do around Pokemon, but I'll keep it in mind, miss Weiss."

"Thank you si-… Opzin." Weiss restated as Mocha started to growl happily while rocking on Ozpin's back.

"Mocha, please, I don't have that good of a back when we first travelled."

"Wait, you had Mocha when you were travelling?" Ruby questioned as she spun away from Yang's conversation, Weiss blinking in surprise as Yang faltered a bit.

"Professor, you didn't say you've had Mocha since your youth."

"Never really saw a reason why I had to. But I suppose the Litten is out of the bag. Mocha has been with me since my journey."

"But Vigoroth evolve into Slaking. How is Mocha still a Vigoroth?" Yang asked as they slowed in the hallway.

"Just because a Pokemon can evolve doesn't mean it will. Mocha has always been a fan of being a Vigoroth, plus he never really liked fighting and only evolved by rare candies. The lab would be a little dull if he was a Slaking, especially as he would block doorways or halls."

"I think I'm more surprise by the fact that Mocha is still so energetic, yet you've been a professor for over 30 years." Weiss murmured as Mocha jumped on the ground, spinning in his run as he hooted and yelled like an ape. "You would think Pokemon still aged by time." She added as Ozpin hummed with a smile while keeping an eye on Mocha.

"Mocha is nowhere near losing his energy anytime soon, Vigoroth are known for it." Ozpin remarked with a shrug before jolting.

**Bang bang bang!**

"Vigo!"

"Mocha, stop it!" He ordered while walking over and nudging Mocha away from a steel door. "You know Beacon hates it when you do that, and you're being loud enough to disturb other Pokemon."

"Vi, vigoroth!"

"I don't care if you want to play with him, he-" Ozpin went quiet as the steel door failed to muffle a single noise. A howl-like roar left the room as the children became silent, the note high and echoing before ending in a gruff snort. They stood in silence as Ozpin had a more worried look.

"…Professor? What in the world was that?" Yang asked meekly with Ruby shying beside her.

"That was Beacon. He's a Pokemon I'm keeping an eye on at the moment."

"What kind of Pokemon is he to make that kind of noise?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Beacon is a new Pokemon, no one knows what he is, and I'm the one studying him at the moment. The only thing we know is that he was found in Menagerie, and has to be kept calm so he doesn't freak out." Ozpin explained in a quiet voice, seeming to see through the door before letting his shoulders lump. "Let's move on, you shouldn't haven't to dwell on Beacon. The starters are right in this room, just pick whichever and I'll give you Pokeballs to catch them."

"Alright professor." Yang murmured as he quickly walked away with Mocha charging after, the girls sharing a glance as Zwei sat beside the door. "He said not to dwell, so let's not dwell." She restated as Ruby stayed beside her, Weiss opening the door before ducking as a ball of leaves flew past the girls.

"What in the world?" She asked while standing back up, the girls walking in as many starters ran around the room. Puffy beds and blankets were strewn around the floor, a couple waterbeds in the built-in pool with a shelf holding another fluffy bed. Rowlet flew around the room, creating grass balls and letting them fall as some of the starters kicked them around. Weiss ducked again with Ruby sheltering behind Yang, who sighed before clapping her hands a few times.

"Hey everyone, calm down a bit please!" Yang yelled while crossing her arms, though yelping as a grass ball hit her in the nose. "Ow, what the? Hey, calm down!" She restated while holding her nose in anger, the starters still running around in bliss with the girls looking in worry.

"How do we go near them without getting our heads knocked off?" Ruby asked before yelping as some of the Fire-types spat out flames to burn the grass balls. This, was, absolute chaos. _I thought Yang said she dealt with tougher Pokemon. How come they don't pay attention to her?_

"Ow, all their chatter is hurting my ears." Weiss grumbled as she rubbed her temple, glancing up as she saw some water splash up. A Popplio looked at the group while cocking their head, Weiss snorting a bit as their ears flopped with the movement. Popplio looked at the other starters as they kept up their antics, looking back at the girls before patting their ears. "Hmm." She murmured before shouldering Yang and covering her ears.

"Weiss, why are you-"

"_Pop_!" Popplio used Hyper Voice as Yang and Ruby jolted with the noise, the other starters going still as some covered their ears in annoyance. Weiss stood unphased as she glanced back to Popplio, who flipped out of the water and landing in the middle of the group. "Pop pop, popplio pop popplio! Popplio li-" They screamed as they were sent into the wall with a _**THUD**_.

"Tepig!" A Tepig roared as flames left their nose in a snort. "Tepig pig tepig! Pig pig pig, tepig tepig!" They roared in anger while bucking around, Popplio glaring before shooting Bubble Beam towards Tepig. "Pig!" They yelled while tumbling back, stomping before using Flame Charge with Popplio dodging.

"Popplio!"

"Tepig!"

"Woah, hey hey hey!" Yang called while running and snatching Tepig up, who thrashed around while roaring in anger.

"Easy, Popplio." Weiss tried to calm the Water-type down as it glared back at Tepig.

"Okay, Tepig, Popplio, could you two please not fight right now? We're just trying to pick a starter and we'd rather not have you guys hurt your other friends, okay?" Ruby tried to explain with electricity going in between Tepig and Popplio's eyes. Suddenly, both were enveloped with pink as they blinked in surprise, lifted over towards the beds and being plopped down before being approached by a shiny Fennekin.

"Fennekin…" They growled in an annoyed tone, Tepig and Popplio whining in fear before pointing at each other quickly.

"Tepig!"

"Popplio!"

"Fenne!" They growled as the two flinched and went still, Tepig's ears flat while Popplio huddled up. "Fen fennekin, fennekin kin fen!" They growled while pointing towards the girls, pointing back at the two starters as they stared at the beds. "Kin kin fennekin, fennekin fen." They soon began shaking their head. "Fennekin fen…"

"Tepig!" They whined with tears pricking at their eyes. "Pig pig tepig pig!"

"Popplio, pop pop popplio?"

"FENNE FENNEKIN KIN KIN!" Fennekin growled loudly as the two flopped back before cowering together, Fennekin side glancing to the other starters as they trembled in fear.

"Wow, seems like shiny here is the head honcho." Yang remarked as the girls looked in surprise to Fennekin, who sighed before walking back to a simple blanket and lying down.

"Fenne." They murmured while resting their head down, opening an eye as a shadow was cast over them.

"Hi there Fennekin." Ruby greeted as Fennekin lifted their head up. "That was super cool that you were able to break up the fight. You also look really cool. Are you the leader of the starters?" She asked while squatting down as Fennekin glanced around the room, shrugging with a simple growl. "Well you're doing an awesome job at it. Say Fennekin, do you think you could leave your job as starter leader so you could be my starter?"

"Fen?" They growled in shock, Ruby waiting as her hands rested on her knees. "Fen… fennekin!" They growled happily with a standing bark, Ruby giggling as she picked them up.

"Can I call you Crescent?"

"Fennekin!" Crescent growled happily as Ruby nuzzled their cheek, making them growl happily before looking to Tepig and Popplio.

"Hey, don't worry buddy, it's gonna be okay." Yang cooed as she was rubbing Tepig's back, who snorted in fear as its hooves clicked the ground.

"It was a good attempt at stopping the chaos." Weiss praised as she held Popplio close, who acted like a ragdoll as Fennekin smirked in pride.

"Did you guys find your starters?"

"I think little Cecil here is going to do great when we start working in the lab together."

"Myrna might have to join me for song practice, they do have a lovely voice." Weiss retorted as Popplio smirked with Tepig snorting in anger, both hearing Crescent's growl while putting on smiles.

"Good thing Crescent is staying with us, they'll be able to break up Cecil and Myrna's fights."

"Speaking of fights, anyone feeling a practice spar?"

"Yang, really, already?!"

"We haven't even caught them properly!"

"Arceus, I was just suggesting."


	4. Chapter 1-4

"Froga!" A Frogadier yelled before landing down and striking blades with an older Blake, continuing to fight as both wore katana sheaths around their backs. "Fro, fro, fro, frogaDIER!" Cloak exclaimed while jumping and spinning with his blade extended, Blake ducking before tripping Cloak as soon as he landed down. He bounced one his hand and pushed himself back up, blocking strikes from Blake before managing to kick her katana out of her hold.

"Pssh." She hissed before beginning to block hits by kicking the sword, wearing heavy-duty boots as they barely broke through the rubber. She flipped back and grabbed her sword back, ducking under Cloak's leap before pushing him back and grabbing his katana. "How's that?" She asked before whimpering, looking down as foam stuck her feet to the ground.

"Froga!" He let out a battle cry before hugging Blake as she swayed, Cloak laughing as Blake rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, you won this spar, now let me out." She ordered as Cloak picked the foam up, Blake handing him his blade as they sheathed their katanas. "That was a good spar, but we really should work on things other than our trickery. Not like everyone is going to be a Frogadier or girl with a katana."

"Fro fro." Cloak murmured while nodding in agreement, low to the ground as Blake stretched her arms up with a pop.

"How do you think Adam's training is going? He and Aunt Sienna have been battling for a while." Blake remarked as Cloak's eyes pupils turned to slits with the mention of Adam. He grumbled before looking over to a large arena, pointing over as Blake noticed. "Think they'll mind us watching the battle?" She asked as Cloak shook his head, the two heading towards the arena as Cloak's hops made Blake jog to catch up. They both peeked inside as Blake's ears were high.

"Hammer Arm!" Adam ordered as he stood tall, a Chesnaught charging towards a female Pyroar as Sienna stood calm on the other side. Bulldozer roared as he swung towards Pyroar, who dodged between his legs as he snorted in anger.

"Queen, use Flamethrower." Sienna called as Queen shot the flames directly at Bulldozer's back, making him roar as it directly burned his flesh. "Crunch." She added with Bulldozer turning to swing, Queen biting down on his hand as he grimaced.

"Vine Whip!" Adam spat as his blue eyes seemed ablaze.

"Ches!" Bulldozer grabbed up Queen as one of the vines threatened to choke her.

"Incinerate!" Sienna hissed as Queen's eyes glowed yellow, the vines burning instantly as Bulldozer yelled in pain. Queen tackled him down and used Crunch on his other hand, making him growl before whimpering as Queen hissed in his face. "Adam, what the hell was that with Bulldozer's vines?"

"He was just fighting back."

"He broke one of the main rules of Pokemon battles; under no circumstances to Pokemon bring actual harm to other Pokemon unless truly necessary."

"He has a weakness to Fire-types, I'd say that's necessary!"

"Adam, I swear, one more screw up and you are out!" Sienna hissed even though Adam was level than her, Blake looking in worry as Queen partially staggered.

"Queen!" Blake whimpered as she ran out towards the Pyroar, who panted as Sienna looked in worry. "Queen, are you okay?" She asked while lifting up Queen's head, who licked her cheek before laying down and continuing to catch her breath.

"Easy girl, you did good out there." Sienna cooed while rubbing Queen's back, making her purr as the Faunus stayed by her. Cloak looked in fear before glaring and hissing at Adam.

"Froga!" He hissed while hopping over quickly, glaring up at Adam and Bulldozer, who even sat slumped on the ground. "Froga fro fro, frogadier fro!" He chattered while pointing at Queen, pretending to be choked before pointing at Bulldozer with a glare. "Frogadier!"

"Shut up, you stupid toad."

"Gadier dier, fro fro froga!"

"This isn't your business, fuck off."

"Froga!"

"Fuck off!" Adam growled while kicking Cloak in the chest, Bulldozer shoving him further as Cloak hissed with slits.

"Fro froga, gadier frogadier!" Cloak yelled while standing back up to Adam, spitting at his feet before hopping back towards the felines. He took slower steps as Queen's head rested on Sienna's lap, croaking in worry as he stepped closer. "Fro fro?"

"She'll be okay, just had the wind knocked out of her." Sienna reassured as Cloak sighed in relief, sitting beside Blake as she scratched Queen's stomach. She looked over as she saw Adam and Bulldozer storming away, her own pupils turning into slits as her ears flattened. "I swear, Adam has become more temperamental with every passing day. Excuse after excuse, fight after fight, it's like he sees the world out to get him." She remarked as Blake glanced back, Cloak grumbling while fixing his sheath.

"Maybe it's just the stress of the job getting to him."

"I don't see why he would be stressed. He isn't discovering the power of the Z-Crystals, or developing how Z-Moves work. All he's doing is fighting with Pokemon for their daily exercise. He's become so problematic, the starters are scared of him, so are small Pokemon, and even the bigger Pokemon get uneasy if he has one of his outbursts."

"Py…" Queen roared as she now lifted her head up with low ears, Sienna sighing as she smoothed Queen's mane down.

"She doesn't seem to like the o-word."

"That's because either her or Khan have to break them up, as he always manages to drag someone into them." Sienna added while petting Queen still, staring at the ground while propping her head up. "I'm going to have to let him go." She murmured as Cloak sat up with the statement.

"You think?"

"I know. He's causing trouble for the Pokemon, becoming a threat to Pokemon, and his outbursts could really hurt someone if they got too intense. Hopefully I can find another assistant in time, there will be plenty of newly hatched Pokemon coming in soon."

"Cloak and I can help you out. We're always training here since Cloak evolved, so might as well help you with more work." Blake offered with Cloak nodding happily, Sienna chuckling as Queen sat herself up.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not stress you out with that kind of work. Calming newborn Pokemon is a little difficult, even for professors. Now, I have to start the work on new assistants as well as doing the paperwork to let Adam go. How about you and Cloak head off, and…" She paused while digging in her pockets, pulling out some bills as Blake perked up with the sight. "Go get yourselves a snack or two. I haven't been able to bring you around town in a while, so here's a little something to make up for it."

"Thanks Aunt Sienna." Blake quickly ran up and hugged Sienna, who pecked her on the forehead and handed her the money.

"Remember, you have to be back by 2 o'clock so your parents don't freak out."

"We know! Bye bye!"

"Froga!" Cloak called as he and Blake dashed off, Queen purring as Sienna stood up with a sigh.

"How long do you think we'll have to have Khan up and ready once we let Adam go?" She questioned as Queen looked up in surprise, frown before holding three of her toes. "Three hours? That's reasonable for him. Think we'll have to get some kind of restraining order?"

"Pyroar."

"That's what I thought."

**~Outside the Menagerie Arena~**

"What do you think we should get? Snow cones, ice cream, fruit tarts, or pastries?" Blake asked as she counted up the money, Cloak croaking with a shrug as they stayed beside each other. "I say snow cones, Mom is baking a cake tonight, and we just had ice cream last night."

"Fro." Cloak nodded while looking forward. "Froga!" He exclaimed as he and Blake looked at a little vender cart.

"Awesome, it's right by!" Blake remarked as Cloak glanced around, faltering a little with wide eyes as he saw Adam and Bulldozer looming by the forest. He frowned in worry before sliding off his katana and sheath, throwing them out of sight while poking Blake.

"Fro, froga frogadier." He chattered while pointing to his back and then the arena.

"Oh, well get your katana before Aunt Sienna gets onto you. Pineapple, right?" She asked as Cloak raised a thumbs up. "Okay, catch up when you get it and-wait, no, hold up!" She yelled as the vender started pushing the cart away, Blake running after as Cloak walked over quickly to his sword. He grabbed it up and slid the belt over his chest before glaring in the duo's direction. A hiss left him while he hopped over, Adam glaring down at him with Bulldozer growling.

"Froga froga, frogadier fro." Cloak hissed as his hands shook.

"I don't care if you have a sword, tadpole. You're nothing special, all you are is Blake's little buddy. I'm an actual human like her. You're a slimy, greasy, skinny, freak of nature." Adam stated while poking Cloak with every insult, Cloak staying still as his pupils were slits. "Soon, all you'll be to her is just a burden, having to bring you around everywhere with her and driving away every chance of real friends she has because you're a helicopter Pokemon. If she had the chance, she would drop you for a human friend. You mean that little to her, I know it."

"Froga…" Cloak growled as he and Adam glared to each other, Adam wearing a smirk as he stood up straight again.

"You might be her starter, but soon, I'll be closer to her than you'll ever be. She loves me, she loves playing with me, sparring with me, spending time with me, she loves all of it." Adam added as Cloak shook with anger, snorting before turning and beginning to hop away as he glared at the ground. He focused back on Blake as she was just down the street from the lab, her figure peeking out from a building before going out of sight.

"Fro." Cloak murmured as he scratched his neck, quickly turning and throwing foam at the duo's feet and making Bulldozer fall on his stomach. He threw more foam as he covered Adam's face, taping Bulldozer's limbs to the ground before blocking his mouth shut. He hummed as he stretched his arms with a stern frown, hopping back towards the street as he smiled more in pride. "Froga!" He called as he looked around for Blake, slowing as she rounded the corner with the snow cones.

"There you are, Cloak. Did she catch you?" She asked in a sly voice, Cloak nervously croaking as he scratched his cheek. "I told you, she gets mad about that stuff." She shrugged before handing him his snow cone, the two walking away as Blake did most of the talking.

**~Later that night at the Belladonna residence**~

"Blake, sweetheart, come seat at the table." Kali partially begged as she looked down at the Pokemon, Blake sitting with them as she ate from her plate. Atlantic slurped up some Magikarp fillets as Cloak, Blitz, and Queen at Pokefood, Sienna seated at the table as she chuckled at Blake's stubbornness. "Blake, please, your aunt is here."

"You won't let Cloak sit at the table anymore, and I'm sticking with him."

"Blake, the way Cloak's legs stick out make it a bother for others."

"It's not his fault." Blake retorted as Ghira sighed with his head hanging, Kali rubbing her temple as Sienna kept laughing.

"Sienna, it is not funny."

"It really is!"

"Hmm. Apart from the seating situation, how was dealing with letting Adam go? Blake told us about it."

"Khan is staying at the arena to make sure Adam doesn't turn up and make a mess. He really has changed for the worse." Sienna sighed as Queen growled with the mention, Cloak focusing on his food as he nor Blake wore their katanas.

"He was a nice young man whenever he came over to babysit Blake or help with the yardwork, but I guess no one can always be so nice."

"Kali, you have to admit, it was a little off-putting _how_ nice he was." Ghira remarked as Blake's ears twitched with the comment.

"What do you mean, dad?" She asked while moving to where she could see the adults, Ghira humming in worry before adjusting his chair.

"Well, he would always bring flowers for your mother, he'd help me constantly with the heavier work, Bulldozer would help your mother with her guardian _every_ time they came over, and always brought you some kind of sweet."

"Isn't that chivalry, or whatever the knight-code-thing is?"

"In a way, but we barely know the boy, and he acted like he's known us since he was very young. He would always do those nice things like he had to, it seemed like he was trying to impress us or such." Ghira continued as Sienna leaned back in her chair, her ears flattening as she got a contemplating look.

"Actually, now that you mention all of that, Adam was always pestering me about how Blake was. If she was lonely, if she was upset, if she needed help, for anything." She added in a meeker tone as Ghira and Kali got worried looks, Blitz and Atlantic now looking in fear as Blake sat up.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Sienna, what's going on?" She piped up as Sienna seemed to try and talk, the adults and Pokemon jolting as the phone rang.

"I-I'll go get it." Ghira muttered as he got up and walked into the kitchen, Kali moving down beside Blake as Cloak sat up.

"What's going on, is that we're thinking that Adam has some kind of intention with our family. While doing kind things every now and then is nice, the way he's done it and gone about it, is making us worried now that we really think about it." Kali explained as she moved Blake closer to her.

"But what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, it's that…"

"Kali." Ghira harped as Kali glanced over. "It's Adam." He murmured as Kali's eyes widened, beckoning Blake and Cloak to the stairs as Cloak led Blake up. Blitz and Queen began pacing around as Atlantic went outside with a growl. Sienna slowly stood up as Kali and Ghira murmured in the kitchen, walking past the Pokemon to the stairs with a worried look.

"Cloak, I don't think that's necessary." Blake stated as Sienna peeked into the bedroom, Cloak using his foam to seemingly close the window shut. "We don't even know what's going on, we don't have to worry so much."

"Hey, Blake?" Sienna asked as Blake glanced to her, Cloak looking at her fully before pushing the window down again before hopping over. "We need to talk a bit."

"What's going on? Why are Mom and Dad worried?" Blake asked as Sienna sat down on the ground, Blake sitting by her as Cloak stayed right by Blake.

"Okay, Blake, have you, ever heard of the phrase "pursuit of love"?"

"Uh, like, once in a movie."

"Okay. Well, Adam is following his pursuit of love, but his execution of it is not good. Your parents and I just realized that, he's been doing all this stuff for you. As in he loves you."

"Ew!"

"Yeah, ew. The thing is, he can't date you, legally."

"The law controls dating?"

"Only in the sense of age. Legally, an adult cannot date a minor. You are 12, and therefore a minor. He's 18, and therefore an adult. He cannot legally date you, and he knows that, but he is still pursuing you. He was doing all that nice stuff to, either get on your parents' good side, or to try and make you thing he was a very nice guy."

"…But he's six years older than me, that's gross."

"It really is in this sense. Some people with age differences do date, but it should never be with a minor and an adult with that kind of age difference. Like, let's say that he was instead 13. When he would be 18, you'd be 17, and it'd be more understandable. But, even if _that_ was the case, his behavior, actions, and just overall demeanor are not healthy for a relationship. Your parents are getting worried because, by the looks of it, he isn't taking the being-let-go well."

"I would think he'd hate it. So, what's going to happen now."

"Hopefully, your parents talk with him and tell him that, we would just feel better if Adam took a break from our family and, pursued something else. We might have to cut connections with him."

"…Am I in danger?" Blake asked meekly as Sienna looked back at her, Cloak having a worried as he looked back at the window.

"Not yet, at least. We don't know how exactly Adam will react, and we're going to have to take proper precautions to make sure you are safe. I know this isn't something you want to hear, but we have to be honest about the situation, Blake." She added with Blake leaning closer to her, Sienna hugging her close as Blake hugged onto her waist.

"Can you stay with us until this blows over? I don't want Adam freaking out like he did today with Queen."

"Let me talk with your parents and I'll see what we can do. I know for sure I'm staying here tonight."

"What about Khan?"

"He's a toughie, he knows how to handle himself." Sienna reassured while rubbing Blake's head, Cloak handing Blake a Liepard plushie as she hugged onto it quickly.

**~Several weeks later**~

Blake read quietly in her room as Cloak was sound asleep beside her, hugging onto a pillow as a long-cylindrical pillow divided them. Her eyes scanned the pages as the lamp just illuminated her book, Cloak shielded from the light as it made Blake's eyes seem to glow.

The last few weeks had been… eventful. Her parents' assumptions, Sienna's, even her own had all been correct with Adam. He would not react well. The first couple days, he and Bulldozer would always storm over to their house and yell like they were Explouds, shouting obscenities and how "he was in the wrong and being treated unfairly". Every time, Atlantic would go outside with Ghira, the two telling them to get lost with Atlantic's roaring doing the trick. Sienna stayed at their house for almost a week. During that time, they filed for a restraining order.

Before they knew it, the house phone would ring day and night, going on for only one as they quickly unplugged the phone. Then Sienna would be called, but she just did the same thing. She soon filed for a restraining order too, as Adam and Bulldozer tried breaking into the arena. They never drug the police into this as he never became physically violent or made any threats, but all it would be was a dial and he would be arrested. Cloak had tried pestering them to call nonetheless.

Finally, he went quiet. Adam shut up, Bulldozer closed his mouth, and they didn't bother them anymore. This, seemed to cause more concern than relief. Ghira and Kali had new locks put in, had a new fence built in with security cameras, and even replaced the windows so they would be harder to break. It'd still risk them being broke, but giving them a chance to be ready in case he did come back. Sienna had new security for the arena as well, as Blake ended up greeting giant Rhyperior every time she visited. It wasn't a bad change, just a change.

Blake looked to the side as her clock had calm, blue illuminated numbers. _9:43_. She should go to sleep, she had to help Sienna with starters the next day. She put in her bookmark, closed the book, set it into its place in the shelf, turned off the lamp, and then tucked herself in. It took a bit for her to fall asleep, but she did. Though, every now and then she would go into, some kind of state of half-slumber. She knew she was awake, but she felt like she was asleep. Her senses were awake, but her body was passed out and would only move so she could breath.

_Is, is that, is that burnt, burnt… pine?_

…

…

…

…

"_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you urgent news. In the Menagerie region, a terrible crime has occurred as 12-year-old Blake Belladonna, daughter of governor, Ghira Belladonna, and his wife, Kali Belladonna, has been kidnapped, along with her only Pokemon, a shiny Frogadier named Cloak. Her parents went to check on her this morning and saw signs of forced entry, the window taken out and her blankets and pillows thrown on the ground. While no evidence of who performed the crime has been found by their security cameras, the Belladonnas accuse an 18-year-old man by the name of Adam Taurus as well as his main Pokemon, a shiny Chesnaught named Bulldozer_." The reporter spoke as Ruby and Yang looked in shock, Taiyang leaning forward as he covered the lower half of his face. Zwei and Crescent whined with Cecil crawling close to Zwei in fear.

"_The Belladonnas have lately been in bad terms with Taurus by their accusations of him pursuing their daughter. Menagerie professor and champion, Sienna Khan, close family friend of the Belladonnas and "aunt" to Blake, has said that in the past two years since Taurus and Blake had properly met, Taurus seemed to grow more agitated and annoyed while bringing many gifts to the Belladonnas. A police search is currently under way of the Taurus residence as well as any other possible suspects to lead to Blake Belladonna's kidnapping._" He continued as Gunther growled in worry, Weiss and Winter staring with shrunken irises as Myrna and Snowflake huddled together.

"_The Belladonnas and Sienna Khan ask all to keep an eye out for Blake Belladonna, Cloak, Adam Taurus, and Bulldozer, and for anyone who has possible leads on Taurus to report to the police as fast as possible. While Taurus may still be in Menagerie, we ask all regions to keep a lookout. Keep an eye out for the victims and the suspects. We thank you for listening and for any who give evidence, and now we return to your regularly scheduled program._"


	5. Chapter 2-1

Silence rung out in the plaza as only a couple lights illuminated scattered shops, the moon risen high in the sky as only Zubats flew in the air. The lab seemed to loom over the other buildings as its size was truly a sight, a glass roof peeking into an enclosure as everything else was secured. Pokemon were sound asleep in the enclosure as they were mostly Flying types, the moonlight being their light as all slept soundly.

Shadows flickered over the enclosure as none seemed to even move from the sight, the feet on the glass making only taps that would be inaudible to an Audino. Two figures raced onto the sturdier rooftop and made their way over to the vent system, the taller merely grabbing the vent block before prying it off and setting it down. They nodded their head as the other merely climbed inside, the taller, and abnormally large, figure scoping out before managing to crawl inside as well.

Quiet thuds went into the vent system as the figures crawled, the taller crawling above the smaller as they seemed to stick to the metal. Both were taking easy steps while they passed the slotted vents. The smaller peeked down before slowing and thumping the taller on the shoulder, both looking down as a simple floorway laid underneath. The smaller moved back as the taller bent back to mess with the plate, managing to pop it off without a noise. They peeked their eyes out and looked around in the hall, landing down in silence as the smaller landed in front of them.

They both stood up as the taller kept an eye behind them, the smaller pressing a button on their metal bracelet as a small hologram popped up. It seemed to map out the lab while showing a room with a simple mark. The taller stretched their arms as the smaller pointed forward, walking over as the figure's room moved closer on the map. They shut off the hologram before glancing at the steel door. The smaller placed their bracelet to the scanner as it quietly beeped, locks shifting around as the taller stood out like a guard.

Both grabbed out swords from sheaths as the smaller waved their hand around the hallway, the taller nodding before opening the door. The smaller took careful steps by the door, peeking in before a soft hum left them with their body jolting. The room was empty. They glanced in the corners while walking inside, standing in silence before waving their hand by their neck. The taller straightened as their hand with the sword twitched.

_**RRAAAGH**_

A roar bellowed before orange and yellow illuminated the hall, illuminating the taller's red eyes before they were blasted back by a wall of flame. The smaller darted by the door before stopping as multiple copies of the taller flashed by, red eyes glaring to the flames as a single figure was illuminated by them. The copies tried attacking before being destroyed by boulders, seeming to dissipate into dust as they reached the ground.

The smaller ran out as the taller now directly fought the beast, who thrashed around as its claws scraped against the metal floor. Both intruders slashed as the beast somehow stayed silent, though flames flickered with every breath while their eyes seemed aglow in fire. A growl left the beast before sending out missiles of fire, the taller snatching the smaller away before sending out a pillar of water. The beast merely shook their head of droplets. They snorted as flames left their nose, both figures holding their swords ready in the stalemate.

_Click_

The intruders twitched with the sound, just noticing the figure of a man standing at the other end of the hall, his glasses illuminated by the flames from the beast. Though, they quickly left. The intruders watched with wide eyes as the flames seemed to shift into petals, falling on the ground as the figure's red skin and fur shifted to green. Their eyes glazed over with an emerald green as a deeper growl left the beast.

"Catch them." Ozpin stated while adjusting his coat.

The beast let out a roar as they used an intense Frenzy Plant, the vines leaving from now-opened panels in the walls with plant pots. The two figures were snatched up as they both struggled around, some of the vines managing to take away their swords as one snapped the bracelet over the smaller's wrist. The vine moved to Ozpin as he snatched it up, turning on a flashlight directly into the intruder's eyes.

Amber eyes shrunk with the light as the girl's nose was scrunched, the same for the Greninja as its skin was an off-black to their usual dark blue. Gray scars adorned the Greninja's head like an X, as well as a couple thin scars on its chest and stomach with a more gnarly adorning its right arm. The girl's hair was smoothed back and tied into a bun, cat ears pressed to her head like they were glued down. A black handkerchief covering from her nose down to her chin, with the rest of her gear matching that of an assassin's; armor-like, bland, and hiding most of her skin.

"You know, very rarely do people try breaking into labs, for whatever reason they have. Doesn't depend on the lab, it just rarely happens." Ozpin remarked with a Silvally-Grass standing beside him, Ozpin wearing a bracelet of various crystals clipped in as Silvally wore a collar version. "And it's once in a blue moon that someone comes in searching for a Pokemon to steal. This is the first time in the 5 years I've owned Beacon, that anyone has come for him. You would imagine I'd hear about it." He shrugged as the two looked in annoyance, Beacon growling as his fins bristled.

"Easy Beacon, you must've woken up Glynda and her team with your roars, we don't need to waken up the street. Bring them into my office, and keep their weapons away." He ordered as Beacon moved the vines holding the two. One of the free vines opened up a door while tossing the swords inside the closet, the vine reeling back as Beacon walked after Ozpin.

_**SLAM**_

Beacon shut the door closed before glaring towards the two intruders, having been seated in front of Ozpin's desk as a couple plants on his desk seemed to have minds of their own. An Ursaring stood beside Ozpin as he leaned on his desk, both having stern looks with Ozpin's hands resting by his mouth. The two avoided eye contact as Greninja stared at the plants, their eyes narrowing as they seemed to become more agitated.

"Now then, miss. I'm sure you realize I could easily call the police and have you arrested for a very long time." He commented as neither of the two flinched, Beacon laying by the door with his nose wrinkled. "Hmm. Seems you aren't phased with consequences. Are you familiar with crime?"

"…"

"Great, another no talker." Ozpin grumbled as the Ursaring gave him a pity growl. "Listen, breaking into a lab alone would give you a year in jail, but breaking in to steal Pokemon is another 2, and I could have another 5 thrown in because Beacon was the one being hunted. You would be in jail for 8 years, stuck in that environment with very little chances of getting out, and your Greninja will be sent away-"

"Gren…" The muscles in Greninja's body tensed with the hiss, their pupils simple lines with their hands in tight fists. Beacon growled as he glared towards Greninja, who slumped back down with a tap from the girl.

_So that's the nerve I needed to hit_.

"…sent away from you, and possibly be stationed to another, more careful trainer. But, I'm more interested in the fact of this." He remarked while holding up the bracelet, clicking a button as the map spanned out. "An entire map, of my lab, specifically where Beacon was located. Even now my assistants get lost in this building, and my main coworker for the lab has earned my total trust and knows not to betray it. So, what I want to know, is how you got knowledge of Beacon and the mapping of my lab." He ordered with his brows furrowed.

"Ninja."

"Ursa!" Ursaring jolted in the growl as Greninja looked away, the girl having her arms crossed as she leaned in her chair. She merely shook her head with her ears still flat. Ozpin hummed in annoyance as his lip twitched, holding his hands again with a forced sigh.

"Tell me who you work for, and how they knew this information, and maybe I can go easy on the consequences for breaking into my lab and home. Beacon already got his vengeance."

"…"

"This can be much simpler than how you're making it, this can be dealt with and we can take care of this threat with you being allowed another chance." He added as the two stayed silent, Greninja slumping in his chair while crossing his arms too. Ozpin stared in silence as the two had their eyes closed, his eyes dilating as his look shifted into a more remorseful one. "…I know who you are, Blake Belladonna."

Bingo.

"Nin." Greninja tensed as they seemed to choke on their breath, Blake's fingers tightened on her clothes' sleeve, threatening to rip.

"And I know that your Greninja is Cloak. It was to be suspected since it has been five years since you were kidnapped." Ozpin continued before letting his arms rest calmly on the table. "I'm able to recognize you two because your faces were on international television for two years, your case is huge. Every week there would be a broadcast about your case, constant updates on information, search parties going on for weeks' end across regions. From when I last checked, there are still missing posters in Menagerie, your home region."

"Your parents want you home, Blake. Let me help you find a way to get back to them." Ozpin seemed to beg as Blake and Cloak sat still, Beacon sighing as he sat up. Blake glanced to Ursaring as he let out a small huff, glancing to the desk before tapping on the desk. Ozpin looked over as her finger rested by a notepad and pen. He merely pushed it over to her as she grabbed it up, beginning to write on it as Cloak sat still like a statue.

Silence filled the room again as Ozpin sat back into his seat, Ursaring sitting on the floor with Beacon looking at the two. He cocked his head as he now noticed how Cloak's leg brushed up to Blake's, both trembling as she bounced her heels at a quick rate. His head hung before laying back down, Blake setting the notepad and pen down as Ozpin grabbed the paper up. He glanced to the page before looking back to her with a blank look.

"Is this all?" He asked as Blake simply nodded. He blinked before looking back down and beginning to read the large, if not messy, paragraph of writing.

_I am no mAdam of the family thaT sits in slAUR. US true trainers are no Abuser of power. ON the Train of placement, all stay level From the ends to the earth. True Men treat their compaNIONs like people, not beasts. For us two accept that Pokemon are under us, we would rather have utter chaos and pain of a Destiny Bond On our backs than live in that Cloak of obscurity and hate. Even other, or just One, Pokemon must Hear Everything that goes Around them and Us._

Ozpin read the paragraph carefully while giving a simple glance to Blake, who had a blank stare while he looked back at the page. He grabbed up the pen before beginning to mark on the page, the room filling with the noise of the pen clicking and dragging on the paper.

_I am no m__**Adam**__ of the family tha__**T**__ sits in sl__**AUR**__. __**US**__ true trainers are no __**Abuser**__ of power. __**ON**__ the __**Train**__ of placement, all stay level __**From**__ the ends to the earth. True __**Men**__ treat their compa__**NION**__s like people, not beasts. For us __**two**__ accept that __**POKEMON**__ are under us, we would rather have utter chaos and pain of a __**Destiny Bond**__**On**__ our backs than live in that __**Cloak**__ of obscurity and hate. Even other, or just __**One**__, __**POKEMON**__ must __**Hear**__**Everything**__ that goes Around them or __**We Say**__._

He then wrote under the whole paragraph, his handwriting much neater than the whole mess.

_**Adam Taurus, abuser, on train from Mennion. Two Pokemon. Destiny Bond on Cloak. One Pokemon hear everything we say.**_

Ozpin's brows twitched as he read the information over and over, looking back up at Blake and Cloak as their eyes had now relaxed. And showed everything.

"You two will stay in the lab while we sort everything, and while I rethink this whole situation. Beacon and Gatekeeper will bring you to a spare room in the lab, but there aren't windows. So you don't think of running away. And Beacon will catch you again if you go through the vents. Go." He stated as Beacon stood up with Gatekeeper walking over, making Blake and Cloak stand up before leading them outside the office. Ozpin looked to the side as a couple Pokeballs sat on their own perch.

"Miss?" He asked loudly as Blake stopped and looked to him. "Do you, have a Pokeball for your Greninja?" He continued as Blake hesitated, making better eye contact with Ozpin before shaking her head. "Well, in the morning, I'll let you use one so you can keep an eye on Greninja, possibly even help you out in other cases, where their health is at risk." He explained as Blake nodded before walking away with Cloak. Ozpin let out a sigh before slumping back in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

"This, has just hit, another level of concern." Ozpin breathed while looking back at the paper, his eyes squinting with one bit of information.

_**One Pokemon hears everything we say.**_

"Like in hell that could be the Chesnaught that man was warned to have. The only Psychic moves they have are nothing near reading minds. It's not even capable of Destiny Bond." He murmured to himself while running his hands through his hair. "Hears everything, has Destiny Bond, must be Psychic, Ghost, Poison, or Dark." He thought aloud while staring up at the ceiling, eventually sighing before sitting back up and fixing his chair.

"He is going to chew my ear off with another assignment so soon."


	6. Chapter 2-2

"Hmm…"

"I know, I know, this is your fifth mission this month, but it is very important. This is exactly what I trained you for, Samuel, this is your job. Just this one mission, and then you can go onto a break for a whole month. You'll still be paid."

"…"

"Please, it really is an important mission. It's around the Belladonna case."

"…?"

"It is. She's here in fact, Beacon and Gatekeeper are keeping an eye on her room till morning. Which is when they'll join you at the Emerald Forest. The man accused of kidnapping her, Adam Taurus, has been her abuser since her kidnapping. He's heading to the Vytal train station from Mennion, he has two Pokemon, with one being able to hear everything her or her partner Cloak says, as well as has Cloak under Destiny Bond. Seems like a truly fatal version."

"…"

"I need you to take care of the Pokemon with the Destiny Bond. It isn't Adam's Chesnaught as they are incapable of that move. But I'm sure they'll have some kind of weapon, so you have to be on edge. Just take care of the one Pokemon, that is the top priority right now. If you take care of the Chesnaught or Adam, bonus points and some more money on your paycheck. This is all I ask."

"…hm."

"Thank you. You should go ahead and head out there, the train will be around Emerald Forest before we know it. And you'll have to be there to help Cloak, it's not like anything can stop all effects of Destiny Bond."

"Hm."

**~By a dense and vastly-filled forest~**

Wheels rattled on the tracks as a common steam-engine cargo train raced down the tracks, passing the trees like a blur with steam billowing into the clouds. The cars partially swayed as one of the car doors was wide open, crates pressed to the ends of each car as one seemed to have the door barged shut. Adam sat in silence as his horns had grown sharp and full, Bulldozer sitting by him as a couple scars adorned his arms or legs.

"Trevenant…" A Trevenant growled as it stood in the train cart, its head brushing to the roof with its legs occupying the whole other side of the car.

"What did they say?" Adam questioned as he sat up, Trevenant's eye glowing with Adam humming in surprise. "They've been caught, yet the professor is showing them mercy?" He questioned with a pause, soon chuckling as his eyes glinted. "It's almost too easy."

"Treve."

"Who cares if they had failed to catch the Type:Null? One less ally to our cause is another enemy to be vanquished. What matters more is that my dear kitten and her tadpole return to us. I could care less about the Type:Null."

"Trev…" Trevenant growled as its leaves seemed to turn to purple fire.

"I don't care that _your_ queen wants that Pokemon, Wilt. Right now, this is my mission. You're merely an ally stationed to us to keep us in line. She did say we could follow our own ambitions, and I'm one of her favorites. She'll just slap Blake on the wrist and let her continue on." Adam explained as Wilt shook their head in annoyance, Bulldozer merely smirking as Adam shrugged. "The army is vast and strong, but there is only one of Blake. She will always be with us."

"Trev. Nant?" Wilt growled in surprise with a blink, Adam cocking his head as Bulldozer looked in confusion.

"What is the tadpole talking about? That "it'll let them loose" from us? Honestly, I really don't see why Blake and the tadpole are still acting up. Those I guess everyone must go through a rebellious phase. Yet theirs has been going on for five years." Adam growled with Bulldozer snarking with a glare, Wilt scowling before they went silent as a soft thud went on one of the carts. "What was that?" He asked as Wilt looked in the direction, staring for awhile with tensed hands. "Do you see anything?"

"…Trevenant." Wilt shook their head while looking around, letting out a huff as Bulldozer sniffed the air.

"Maybe a branch fell onto the cars. If you don't see anything, then that has to be it." Adam retorted as Bulldozer stood up, walking near Wilt before humming as his nose twitched. He looked up before the roof dipped in with sheer force. A bone hit his nose as he yelled in pain, the bone returning back as Wilt and Adam glared. A fist of yellow light punched through the roof before another joined and pulled Wilt's front through the torn hole, their legs waving around as they looked for the culprit.

"Lucar." A Lucario growled as they spun a long femur like a fan, Wilt growling before pulling themselves through the hole and towering over Lucario. They merely snorted before swinging at Wilt, the two beginning to fight as Wilt struggled to hit Lucario. Surprisingly, the smaller Pokemon faced off better. Lucario spun their staff around as Wilt roared in anger, Lucario looking back as Bulldozer started to scramble up through the hall. "Rio."

"Trev-na?" They yelped as Lucario spun the staff as Wilt's arms were pinned, pulling and spinning Wilt a couple times before throwing them back and making them land in the open train car. "Venant…" They groaned while holding their head, looking up before a smaller bone flew boomerang-style into their head. They quickly slumped in the car with Lucario smiling in satisfaction, turning back and making eye contact with Bulldozer as half his body was through the hole.

"Chesnaught!" He roared as Lucario looked at their surroundings, noticing a tunnel coming up while chagrining forward.

"Lucar!" Lucario yelled with their hand glowing in Power-Up Punch, Bulldozer frowning as he was knocked back into the train car. Lucario landed on Bulldozer's chest as he groaned in pain, glaring to Adam as he was pressed back in the corner. He glanced before grabbing a branding stick from one of the crates, swinging at Lucario as they created a bone staff before using Bone Rush. They and Adam began to fight with Bulldozer pulling himself over to the corner, spitting out blood as his jaw was twisted to an angle now.

"Ches…" He grumbled in pain before pressing on his jaw.

_**POP!**_

"Nau." He sighed as his jaw was back in place, glaring at the fight before shooting Pin Missile towards Lucario. They merely used a flurry of High Jump Kicks to block them, flipping and landing on Adam's shoulders as they now choked him with their bone staff. Lucario looked forward before their eyes widened, seeing an aura shape similar to Wilt's beginning to stir down the train. They ducked as Bulldozer swung with Hammer Arm, suplexing Adam in a way and letting him breath before hitting Bulldozer in the head in various ways with Bone Rush.

"Rrah!" Adam yelled as he swung the brand stick down hard, breaking the bone staff as Lucario just managed to catch it between their hands. Their body shook with Adam grinning madly. "Bulldozer, get away, I'm dealing with this mutt myself!" He ordered as Bulldozer hesitated, scampering to the other side as Adam madly swung, giving Lucario no time to create another staff. "You think you can come around and try offing us? I bet you're with that stupid Ozpin professor! He sent you after us, didn't he? Well, you're coming back to him as a fur rug!" Adam cackled as Lucario blocked with Power-Up Punch, yelping as he was tripped before stopping the brand into going into his chest.

"Just let yourself die!" Adam growled as Lucario shook while trying to keep the force off, noticing the metal turning red hot as they glanced back at Adam. They growled before lifting a leg to help twist the brand stick, hitting Adam in the left eye as the metal loudly seared his eye. He screamed bloody murder as he stumbled while letting go of the stick, falling on the floor and writhing in pain while holding his head. Bulldozer glared back to Lucario as they held the stick.

Bulldozer only roared as Lucario looked back to see Wilt's aura nearing, merely shoving the stick into Bulldozer's mouth. An even louder sizzle. He roared in pain while standing back, Lucario dropping the brand stick and jumping up with a growl. Both fists enveloped with Power-Up Punch hit Bulldozer's temples, making his eyes roll back before his body slumped in the ground. Adam tried sitting up, though his head moved with the stick hitting him, slowly slumping back down. Lucario looked around at one of the crates, grabbing the pipes and quickly heating the ends.

"Treve." The voice echoed as Wilt staggered on the rooftops, with the train now out of the tunnel. Letting out a breathy chuckle, they looked at the wisp of a figure moving around in the train car. It leapt up before Lucario landed on the rooftop. "Venant…" Wilt grinned with a proud look as Lucario glared to them, Wilt jumping high in the air before Lucario blocked their hit with Bone Rush. Both growled as Lucario's arms shook, using High Jump Kick to knock back Wilt before breaking one end of the bone.

"Lu. Lucar, lucario." They growled with a glare as Wilt blinked in surprise, grinning before straightening.

"Treve trevenant." They retorted as Lucario tensed, growling before chagrining and continuing to battle as they traded equal hits together. Lucario slid under Wilt and kicked their lower spine, making them falter and have to catch themselves before looking to a forest. Two figures stood in the distance as one was tall and off-black, Wilt's eyes growing wide. "Trev." They breathed while catching the bone staff, trying to shove it in their throat as Lucario stopped them.

Wilt kept pulling as Lucario tugging against their force, having been lifted up and bracing against Wilt's body while both their arms shook from the struggle. Wilt cackled as they kept trying to stab themselves with the sharp end. Lucario grimaced as their grip was starting to slip, looking to the side as the two figures were getting close.

"Lllu…"

"Trevenant!" They growled as Lucario pulled up with all their might, looking over again as the figures were now notable, being Blake and Cloak. Lucario's eyes widened before letting go of the bone, which plunged into Wilt's eyes and just poking out of their back. Lucario leap away as Wilt's body slumped back into the train car, darting against the grass as their paws began to glow pink.

"Gre, nin…" Cloak groaned while holding his head, falling on his knees as Blake knelt by him.

"Hold on."

"Lu!" Lucario called while reaching the two, letting his Heal Pulse cover Cloak as his body already began to waver. "Lu, lucario lucar." They growled as Cloak's breathing was heavy, Blake helping him stay up as Lucario kept their paws by Cloak's head and back.

"Gre, gre, gre… grenin, nin." He murmured as he patted Lucario's hand away, who took a step back while Blake helped him stand. "Greninja, ja ja." Cloak huffed while trying to stand away from Blake, staggering as the two helped him stand again.

"Cloak, you have to rest, the Destiny Bond took too much out of you." Blake remarked as Cloak tried to protest, being absorbed into his Pokeball while Blake placed it on her belt. She looked in worry before looking back at Lucario. "Thank you for the help, Samuel."

"Lucar."

"They aren't going to chase after us, are they?" She murmured as Samuel shook his head with a stern look, offering his paw to Blake as she hesitantly took it. "Are you sure?"

"Lucario, rio." He growled while placing his other paw to his chest with his head raised, before beginning to lead Blake through the forest as he created a bone staff.

**~Several hours later in Mennion Station~**

"Che, ches." Bulldozer murmured as blood left cuts in his temples, blinking his eyes open before grimacing as he kept his tongue out. A brand was left on his tongue as he glanced around, his eyes widening as he Adam's body bound to the wall with pipes as a nasty brand burn covered his left eye. Blood seemed to flow like tears still. Bulldozer twitched before looking to the other side, the wooden shell of Wilt's body across the floor as the bone staff was still through the head stump. "Chesnaught…" Bulldozer breathed and then flinching with a loud train whistle.

"Alright boys, start unloading the cars!" A man yelled as Bulldozer grimaced, trying to move as he bound to the floor. He growled before breaking the pipes off his body, sitting up and yanking the pipes off Adam's body, grabbing him up while carrying Wilt's head stump. He crashed through the car door as some men stumbled back in fear, Bulldozer running blindly into the woods with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think it was a Chesnaught!"

"What the fuck was it doing in the train?"

"It was carrying a man!"

Various yells around that seemed to follow Bulldozer as he continued to run blindly, only moving to avoid trees, roots, or rocks in his path. Adam's body flopped over his shoulder with Bulldozer quickly ducking into a sunken-in cave. He set the two items down before flopping on the floor, panting heavily with his quills seeming to dull in the moment. He grimaced while resting a hand on his head, looking at the blood pouring from the cuts as he glanced outside the cave entrance.

"Ches…"

_**SPLASH!**_

"Gah!" Adam yelped while partially gagging on the water, sitting up and spitting it out before catching his breath. He looked ahead as his left eye was seared grey, the brand covering the area around his eye as he stared ahead.

"Ches." Bulldozer murmured as Adam looked to the side, a Galvantula cowering by Bulldozer as he was wrapping the webbing around his head. "Ches, chesnau. Chesnaught ches." He growled while Galvantula crawled over while low to the ground, handing some webbing to Adam as he cautiously took it up. Adam looked in the river they were by, flinching as he looked at his new scar while glancing to Bulldozer.

"What, happened?" He questioned as Bulldozer finished tending to his wounds, merely grabbing up Wilt's head stump and holding up to view as Adam's good eye widened. "They were killed… But, that just means that Cloak is dead, and Blake is by herself!" He yelled with the Galvantula scampering away, Bulldozer shaking his head as some vines left his shell. Adam watched as the vines seemed to shape themselves, resembling a Lucario's head.

"Chesnaught ches." Bulldozer growled as Adam stared in anger, frowning before starting to bandage his head.

"You really think the Lucario is now with her?"

"Naught chesnaught, ches ches chesnaught naught ches."

"You're right, there could've been a deal made we didn't hear about. But that just means Blake is rebelling from her duty. And the tadpole is gone. The Lucario may be strong, but the tadpole was with Blake for 7 years, knowing her since she was 10, and look at him now. In the ground. She doesn't even know the Lucario, let alone trust it as much as she did with her tadpole." Adam explained as he finished tying the webbing, looking back his reflection with a frown. "…This won't work for long." He retorted as Chesnaught snorted in surprise. "I have a brand for a scar. If we go to bring Blake back, the Lucario will recognize us on the spot and stop us before we can go near her."

"Ches." Bulldozer huffed while tapping his chin, pausing before looking at some small chatter went nearby. The two looked to the side as an Aron scampered out into view, running to the river and beginning to dig through the riverbed. The two glanced to each other before Bulldozer walked over to the Aron. "Che, ches ches."

"Aron?" They growled in surprise while looking up at Bulldozer, who waved with a smile as he knelt down.

"Ches chesnau, chesnaught naught."

"A? Aron, aron!" They exclaimed while jumping and down in place, Bulldozer patting them on the back as Aron stomped in place. "Aron, aron, aron aron aron! Ar?" They growled while noticing Bulldozer's arm starting to glow green, looking back up at him as he was still smiling. Though… it seemed forced.

"Ha, who would've thought some tree sap could be natural glue?" Adam chuckled as he rinsed the Aron helmet of blood and dirt, part of the back plate stuck to the helmet and turning it into a mask. "I have to say Bulldozer, sometimes you really come through in backup plans."

"Chesnaught, ches." Bulldozer smirked with his arms crossed, neither being phased by the Aron corpse as the eyes had dulled with tears.

"Now then, I say we resupply and plan again for a while. Get more Pokemon, make sure they're stronger, find more allies, and make sure info stays quiet." He stated as Bulldozer simply nodded, Adam sliding the mask on as he could see through the eye holes. "We'll also have to adapt with our own problems now, I'm sure you have a concussion at least from that fight."

"Chesnaught naught."

"My hit to the head was minor, like the burn on your tongue."

"Naught naught!"

"Yeah, well I can't see out of one eye! So what if it's hard to talk? Let's just stay focused on our current mission. Get, more Pokemon, and get more allies. We can worry about learning about my kitten and the Lucario later."

"Chesnaught."


	7. Chapter 2-3

**~6:55~**

Ozpin sat right by the front window as a coffee cup rested in his hand, his free fingers tapping on the couch armrest at a steady beat. His eyes focused outside with his lips pressed together, Beacon resting beside the couch as his crest peaked by the armrest. Beacon let out an unsteady huff with his claws twitching on the floor, having his eyes closed before they slowly opened. He let out a brief snort while looking up at Ozpin, who merely glanced back as he heard feet meet the floor.

"So, I assume it went well?" He asked while looking back towards Samuel, who walked from the hallway as he was by himself. Only receiving a curt nod. "Good, and you made sure no one followed any of you?" Another nod, now with Samuel beside Beacon. "Even better. Blake and Cloak are in their rooms?" Finally, a shake of his head. "Hmm?"

"Lucar." Samuel murmured while waving his hand in Heal Pulse, Ozpin looking for a second before looking back forward.

"I should've expected it; Destiny Bond can drain a Pokemon of everything in their bodies. But, at least now he can rest and recover. You can do what you please for the rest of the month, a deal's a deal. Oh, and your paycheck is in your spare room on the nightstand."

"Rio." Samuel nodded with a simple look before turning and walking away, heading back down the hall as he glanced inside the special med room. Blake was sitting beside the room as Cloak laid on the table, Samuel noting how _Cloak_ held _Blake's_ hand, not the other way around. How odd. He was the one to be nearly killed. And he's comforting her? He had seen much in his career, but this was a first.

Samuel kept walking down the hall while turning to a door, letting the scanner read his pawprint before locks clicked and let him inside. He closed the door behind him as the room was simplistic, holding a bed, lamp, bookshelf, and the nightstand. With a little folder. Always on time, that Ozpin. He merely picked up the folder and peeked inside, seeing his usual pay before setting it back down and climbing into the bed.

He had to wake up at 2 to listen to Ozpin, then leave at 2:10 to reach Emerald and getting there at 2:30, spent 4 hours trekking back the tracks before catching sight of the train, spent a fast-paced and draining 15 minutes to take care of the Trevenant, Adam, and Chesnaught, before having another 20-minute walk with Blake back to the lab. He needed his sleep.

**~7:27~**

"Cloak?" Blake murmured as her arms and head rested on the bed, Cloak breathing normally as his hands rested on his torso. "Are you doing okay now?"

"Grenin." He nodded while glancing over, sitting himself up while patting Blake on the head. The gesture made her smile with a small giggle.

"I was starting to get worried."

"Greninja, ninja." Cloak seemed to boast while resting a fist on his chest, seeming to make Blake smile even more as she sat up.

"You are a super frog after all."

"Grenin!" He remarked while holding up his arms in a flex, Blake now laughing as she leaned back in her chair.

"At least we don't have to worry about Destiny Bond anymore."

"Excuse me? Miss Blake?" Ozpin asked as he stood outside the medical room, Blake looking over as Cloak beckoned him inside. "How are the two of you doing?"

"Cloak got some power sleep in and I think I did. He's a lot better now, though. What about Samuel?"

"I'm sure he's fast asleep. He had to wake up early to be ready for the mission. Now then, before anything else continues, I have to ask you something. What do you plan on doing now that you are at least out of his grasp?" Ozpin asked while setting his coffee cup down and still keeping distance from the two, Blake's ears falling as Cloak crossed his legs. "I merely ask so that I can learn if I may help you two out any further. Getting you money for plane tickets home, organizing teams to completely take him down, or just so much as letting you stay somewhere safe."

"Well, Cloak and I do want to head home, we've been wanting to ever since we were kidnapped. But… I don't think either of us are ready to face our family." Blake stated as Cloak moved his hand to hold Blake's, seeming to calm her as Ozpin rested his hands in front of his waist.

"May I ask why?"

"Adam, made us do things to people, that we take no pride in. First, started off as just, stealing money, food, clothes. Then, he started sending us on missions to, take care of people he didn't like or needed out of the way. Usually they were people that didn't take his business offers. Then it turned into breaking into places and stealing certain Pokemon for him and his boss."

"His, boss? He was part of some kind of group?"

"Yes. That's, really all we know, though. I'm sorry I can't say more."

"No, it's completely fine, gives us enough to know that there are bigger problems than him. You two aren't ready to head home yet?"

"Not yet."

"Ninja."

"Alright. It probably is for the better, now at least. Adam is still a primary worry for you two, and I feel like his ambitions will have increased since he has a larger enemy. Well, until you are ready to head back to Menagerie, you can stay here in the lab, and we can provide you two whatever you need. New clothes, proper food, usual necessities."

"Thank you. For, everything you've done already."

"Don't thank me just yet, there's still problems you'll have to face. About the only thing I can really promise is that you'll have a healthier life, physically, and have more eyes to keep you two out of danger. I should let you know that I do have assistants around your age here in the lab, but I'll let them know to give you space if they see you."

"Can you not tell them who I am?"

"To them, you'll just be a guest here in the lab. Do you want me to use a different name than your first?"

"That wouldn't be needed. Blake is a common name everywhere."

"Fair enough. So. Breakfast is in the kitchen, which I'll show you two, most of the Pokemon tend to roam around the lab unless they need to be contained in a room, and miss Glynda, my partner of the lab, found some spare clothes for you to use until you buy your own. They're very simple clothes."

"Does she know about me?"

"I had to explain your situation to her so she'd understand the commotion last night, and to make sure her Gallade didn't cause you trouble. But Glynda will keep quiet about your secret, you have my word."

"Okay… Um, about that breakfast?"

"Right. Follow me." Ozpin added before beginning to lead the two out of the room, Cloak walking beside Blake while still holding her hand.

**~8:02~**

Cloak twiddled his fingers as he leaned by their room door, Ozpin having moved them to a more spacious room with two beds. He glanced in the hall as he saw some Pokemon trot or run around happily, focusing his attention to the door as it clicked open. Blake walked out of the room as she fixed her shirt collar, wearing a white-longsleeve button-up with purple slacks and a black vest. Black flats covered her feet with white socks just peeking past her ankles.

"Guess this is as simple as the Glynda lady could spare. I mean, they aren't bad but, not exactly bland and un-eye-catching. I don't know, what do you think?" She asked while looking up at Cloak, who clapped his hands together as his eyes shown. "Okay, maybe it does look good. Think I can hold a fancy look?"

"Grenin!" Cloak remarked happily with happy fists, Blake laughing as they started walking down the hall.

"Maybe I'll buy fancy clothes when Mr. Ozpin gives me some money for my own stuff. Things we definitely need to buy are nuigigami, choji oil, and fresh cloths for the katanas, then of course new clothes and shoes. Think we need new katana sheaths?"

"Nin."

"Yeah, the leather is pretty durable, should be fine. Anything else?"

"Grenin grenin, ninja greninja." Cloak spoke while pretending to open something by his waist.

"Satchels would be good."

Loud whooping caused Blake to jump with Cloak trying to stand in front of her, glaring ahead before raising a brow as blurs past them. He peeked down the hall in confusion as Blake followed, seeing the figures quickly disappear down another hall with their volume decreasing. Cloak and Blake looked to each other as they now had wide eyes, beginning to run down the hall to see what in the world just happened in front of their eyes!

Cloak snuck down the hall and peeked past the corner, waving Blake over as they both looked in some kind of open play room. Various Pokemon filled the room as the previous whooping now matched a girl's laughter, who was being swarmed by a group of Dedenne.

The girl was… well, she looked like she belonged in this play room with all the Pokemon. She already had a childish attitude to her as she hugged up most of the Dedenne with fair-skinned hands, her silver eyes having a shine to them that could give you cavities. A Dedenne rested on her head as her black-red hair was partly sticking up from the amount of static. She wore a red hoodie with a black skirt edged with crimson, black leggings leading to her silver one-inch heels.

"I'm so glad all of you hatched, now we can play together and I just be swarmed in you precious little electric fuzzballs!" The girl chimed as the Dedenne continued scrambling around her or on her body, meanwhile a Delphox seemed to tend to the other Pokemon. Which, now that Blake and Cloak focused on, were all basic level and seemed to be very young. Its purple fur was matted with little Joltik as they tried to play with Delphox, with them tending to the little Cottonee and picking out toys caught in their fluff.

"Grenin?" Cloak murmured as he and Blake looked into the play room, standing up fully as Blake turned and began walking away.

"Okay, that is definitely something new."

"Grenin ninja, greninja gre."

"What do you mean seeing Pokemon that tiny was the weird thing? Pokemon are just as tiny as they are giants."

"Greninja gren!"

"You were small too once. You could fit right in my arms." Blake remarked as Cloak still grumbled to himself, though slowing and stopping as his fins perked up. "What now?" She asked before her ears flicked around, hearing some kind of distant melody as she glanced around. "Where's that coming from? And, what is there singing for in a Pokemon lab?" She questioned further before noticing Cloak walking blindly down a couple hallways, running after him while forgetting about the Dedenne girl.

"Cloak, hold on buddy, wait for me!" She called as Cloak's eyes had dilated heavily, walking by a hall before peeking into a room with padded walls. Blake opened her mouth to talk before hearing multiple vocals going off in the room, deciding to peek inside as a single voice belonged to the only human in the room. Three Chatot, a Cleffa, a Swablu, two Skitty, and a single Midday Lycanroc occupied the room as a small speaker played classical music, the two main singers being a Brionne and a girl.

The girl's voice was, _amazing_. It was like her voice belonged to Meloetta itself. She should be in a concert hall. She's pretty much dressed for it. Even though she seemed to work in the lab, she wore a sleeveless dress in an ice blue color, a lace-like white crop jacket on as well with white flats. She sung with the Pokemon as her alabaster hair was raised in a high ponytail, as her pale skin had a certain shine. Her blue eyes shined like diamonds as they were filled with a spark of, regality.

"Gre." Cloak murmured as he partially tugged on Blake's sleeve, his eyes still dilated as Blake's were partially dilated. "Greninja, gren gren."

"You aren't wrong, she really should be a famous singer." Blake remarked quietly as the door partially blocked the two from being seen. Blake scanned as much of the room she could while seeing small beds lining the edge, now seeing that Pokemon occupied them as they all seemed asleep. Plaques rested above each bed as she squinted her eyes to read them.

**Abused by previous trainer**

**Illegal Pokemon fights**

**Lived on streets**

**Permanent limp**

**Immense fear of Rock-types**

**Anxious around Water-types**

Therapy. It was musical therapy. So that's why there was a whole choir team in the lab. To calm Pokemon and let them relax if they've faced abuse or have disabilities of a sort. Blake pointed at the plaques as Cloak read them, croaking in surprise as they both looked back to the girl. She just kept singing as the awake Pokemon followed, eventually one of the therapized began to stir. The Mightyena under the **Permanent limp** plaque hobbled over towards the girl as its hind leg seemed to be the source of the limping, having a large gash right over the hip as it managed to reach her.

The group of Pokemon and Brionne continued to sing as the Mightyena nudged the girl's hand, who stopped to begin petting and scratching their head as they sat down. Their scarred leg stuck out as their tail swished around, panting happily while the girl began smothering them in affection.

Cloak bounced up and down on his toes as his whole body moved. Blake let out a small chuckle before noticing the singing starting to slow, getting a worried look as she tugged Cloak. He tried to protest as Blake kept pulling him behind her, Cloak giving in eventually while his fins fell flat.

"Greninja."

"I know you wanted to keep listening, but I think the girl would've seen us watching her. We can probably keep an eye on when she does her little therapy sessions with music, then we can go back and just listen to her. Let's go find Mr. Ozpin and talk with him to see if he knows of any nearby dojos so we can keep tra-"

"Whoo hoo!"

"Oh my Arceus, what now?" Blake asked as Cloak looked around wildly, the two venturing more in the lab before passing a window. Outside laid a fenced-in track with a stable built beside it, various bovine Pokemon filling the stable as a certain raced around the track. A Mudsdale charged across the track while kicking up dirt at every step, with a Pignite chasing by it as it managed to keep up. Which, Cloak really didn't understand, as his body hunched with his eye twitching madly. "Don't worry, I'm just as confused as you are." She remarked before noting the girl on the Mudsdale's back.

Her long and, very messy, blonde hair flew in the wind as her lilac eyes were bright even in the distance. Tan skin covered in dirt peeked from her clothes as her white tanktop was the same, a dark golden jacket wrapped around her body with pine-green sweatpants. Brown combat boots tapped at the Mudsdale's side as they eventually slowed, though the Pignite tripped and tumbled forward a couple more feet. The girl seemed to laugh before mounting off and helping them up. Pignite shook the dust off his body before practically yelling in pride, the girl patting their back as Mudsdale stood in place.

"Think those are all of the assistances Mr. Ozpin has?" Blake asked aloud as Cloak shrugged with a simple grunt, looking to the side before seeing Ozpin pass by. "Oh, Mr. Ozpin, do you have a moment sir?"

**~9:30~**

Blake stretched her body as Cloak hung up their katanas on a new shelf in their room, while she now wore an open white tanktop, a black sports bra, and simple black leggings with purple sneakers. All items she had bought on the way to the nearby dojo. While not directly for kendo practice, the managers let them have a room and the two got in some practice for the day. At the moment.

"That was some good practice, both of us learned that the floor padding is thinner than paper." She grumbled while the pads of her feet were sore, Cloak hissing in agreement as he moved his legs around. "I mean, the place is for karate, and they don't even have decent padding for someone to land on. Maybe we should just train in the woods, the grass is softer than that stuff."

"Greninja!" Cloak emphasized while stretching his arms, blinking with a loud pop before rolling his shoulder.

"And yet it's only 9:30. Days in this place are slow. Though it is a really, really nice change of scene and atmosphere… Do you want to play the one-word game?" She asked as Cloak quickly exclaimed in joy, hopping up and down while almost hitting the ceiling as Blake snorted in laughter. "Okay, let's do it on the people and Pokemon we've met while being here." She stated while they both sat beside each other on the floor. "So, what word would you use to describe… Mr. Ozpin?"

"Gren…grenin, gre, greninja."

"Mentor or maturity? Eh, I mean, he is a mentor figure and he keeps his calm, but I was thinking something more like clear-sighted, or just wise." Blake retorted as Cloak shrugged with closed eyes.

"Gren gren. Greninja nin?"

"Ms. Glynda? I'd, use, probably stern or direct. She gets straight to the point and doesn't waste time. What about Samuel?"

"Grenin."

"You're right, he is pretty stoic. Okay, uh, Beacon?"

"…Gren." Cloak squeaked as his irises shrunk in fear, hugging his knees close as Blake sighed.

"Yeah, Beacon was pretty scary last night. But, I'm sure it's just because he's a new Pokemon, that is very strong, and can change types-no, yeah, you're definitely right, he is scary. Scary, menacing, terrifying, horrific. All the synonyms. Moving on. So, the Dedenne girl. What word would represent her?"

"Greninja."

"Well yeah, she's childish, but I wouldn't say that is her whole personality. I was thinking innocence."

"Grenin." Cloak retorted while shaking his head. "Greninja ninja, grenin nin!"

"She could try and keep her innocence in her behavior, plus some people really are sheltered from "bad" things to where they're like children as adults. Okay, compromise word. Silliness?"

"Nin. Greninja?"

"Not joy. Uh, purity?"

"Grenin!"

"Okay, so, Dedenne girl is purity. How about, Miss Meloetta?" She asked as Cloak pointed his finger up, though getting wide eyes as his arm slumped a little. "Yeah, there could be a lot of words for her. How about, sophisticated?"

"Gre gre. Greninja ninja?"

"Harmonious is like a song, she sings, but I'm sure it isn't all she does. And fragile is just a little rude."

"Greninja nin!" Cloak remarked while making a circle with his hand.

"Okay, so she's a little thin, thin people aren't always twigs. What about, regal?" She questioned with Cloak merely raising a brow. "Right, she isn't a queen. Um… I'm out of words."

"Grenin…" He murmured, then blinking and snapping his fingers. "Greninja!"

"Graceful! That has to be her word."

"Greninja ninja."

"Okay, so Miss Meloetta is graceful. Now, what about blondie on the Mudsdale?" She asked before she and Cloak shared deadpan stares.

"Strength."

"Grenin."

"I mean like, the girl looked like a Machoke from the distance we were."

"Greninja nin, ninja ninja!" Cloak emphasized while pointing to his arms.

"Whatever her workout routine is, it must be painful to the average human being."


	8. Chapter 2-4

**~12:00 PM Noon~**

"It really seems like the assistant girls are keeping up with Ozpin's request. You would think at least one would be curious about the new, random girl that suddenly appeared with her shiny and scarred Greninja, with both wearing katanas." Blake remarked as Cloak mumbled to himself, the two continuing to wander around the lab as they still had another half and even another_ floor_ to discover. "How about we play, spot the Pokemon shape in the meantime before something else happens?"

"Grenin."

"Yeah, that'd be a little difficult in this environment. Got any other ideas?" Blake asked as Cloak seemed to think, the two walking past a hall entrance as Blake propped her arms behind her head, having changed back to the donated clothes. "What if we were to go and find Samuel? He could teach us tricks in fighting back since he's like an assassin or spy, he'd help us out a lot and we could even teach him how to use a katana."

"Greninja grenin-"

_**GRRRRrrrrrrr…**_

The two went still as Blake paused with her leg out to step. The two eventually leaned back to peek into the hall, seeing various dorms down the hall as it ended in a steel wall. Cloak looked to the side as a large black plaque with golden desk was drilled into the usual plasterboard.

**Easily-angered Pokemon. Common to outbursts, lashing out at workers, being treated for extreme abuse and going through intense therapy. No assistances, volunteers, or guests are cleared past this point, and those cleared are to stay away from Pokemon rooms labeled "EXTREMELY TROUBLED" as those Pokemon have managed to break through glass and dent the steel doors.**

Cloak blinked his eyes before tapping Blake on the shoulder a couple times, making her look over before he pointed back to the plaque with a mischievous look in his eyes. Blake quickly read over the plaque before getting the same look. The two ducked into the hall with Cloak giving a final scope look, walking back beside Blake as they looked at the Pokemon. The cages had heavy-duty beds with food and water bowls built into the floor, having steel doors with large glass windows, though they were notably thick.

**Haxorus – Female, 7 years old, sent in from Anima, rescued from fighting ring and near death**

**Granbull – Male, 13 years old, beaten by trainer to cause brain trauma, soon to have an issued service Pokemon**

**Krookodile – Male, 10 years old, used as labor worker in uncleared Pokemon farm**

**Gogoat – Male, 5 years old, starved after failed races and found in chains, medical companion required once cleared**

Blake read the plaques carefully as Cloak focused more on the Pokemon themselves, looking at each one and making eye contact as their eyes did tell their stories. The Haxorus' skin was covered in scars as they ranged in depth and length with an eye gauged out. The Granbull had a noticeable dent in his head and a dull look in his eyes. The Krookodile looked worn while still needing to gain some weight, a few teeth missing with his lips scratched. The Gogoat had scars around his neck and ankles while his horns had been chopped clean off.

_**GRRRRRRR**_

The same loud growl rung out as Cloak and Blake looked at the end of the hall, the Pokemon awake glancing in the direction as the ones asleep twitched from the noise. Blake walked down to the end of the hall as the growling left the room to the left, stepping closer as Cloak caught up with her.

_**THUD**_

A Pokemon jumped at the glass and made Blake stumble back, Cloak managing to catch her from falling on the ground. They both looked back at the cage as a Liepard glared in their direction, their arms resting on the glass as their claws made scratches to the already ruined window. There were no scars, no bones showing, no tiredness in the eyes. Only rage. Cloak helped Blake stand up while he looked in worry to the Liepard, eventually looking at the plaque as **"EXTREMELY TROUBLED"** was etched into it.

**Liepard – Female, 3 years old, found in an illegal Pokemon circus, only Pokemon able to save. Note: Witnesses having gone to the circuses said that ringmaster would strike Liepard with a whip to perform.**

The two stayed silent as the Liepard began pacing back around her cage, the bed torn up with the food and water scattered around the floor. Liepard's tail flicked around as her shoulder blades and hips rocked with her pacing. Blake stared at Liepard as she panted heavily with her tongue resting between her bottom canine teeth, her pupils pure slits with her actual eyes being wide. Cloak looked around at the other Pokemon as the ones awake and near Liepard seemed nervous. Either huddled on their beds or tucked away in the corner.

**Tap tap tap tap**

Blake's fingernail managed to make the noise as the Liepard paused in her pacing, looking in her direction with wide eyes as they made eye contact. Liepard's nose twitched with her ears to her head, her whole body still with the tip of her tail twitching.

_**RRRAAGH**_

Liepard roared as she launched at the glass again, making it rattle as she managed to prop her hindlegs onto the edge between the bottom wall and the glass. She glared down at Blake as her front claws dug into the windowsill at the top of the cage, still growling and chuffing as Blake calmly looked up at her. She rested her fingertips on the glass as Liepard just stared. Maybe she was cold, that glass was frigid to the touch. Blake eventually waved her hand over the glass while moving it in random patterns, Liepard following her hand with growls as her eyes were sharp.

Though, it quickly changed.

Liepard's eyes began to slowly dilate as her jaws got closer to each other, now just watching Blake's hand as they let out calmer growls. She eventually landed back on the ground before standing on her hind legs, her eyes extremely dilated as her mouth was barely agape. Her whole body swayed with Blake's hand which she tried to follow, Blake waving it down on the metal as Liepard pressed her forehead to the glass to try and see it. Blake stopped her laughter as she moved her hand back into proper sight, Liepard staring at it as a bit of her tongue stuck out.

"Hello." Blake murmured while drumming her fingers on the glass, Liepard crouching low as her eyes were still heavily dilated. Cloak now watched as Blake placed her palm on the glass. Only for both to laugh as Liepard pressed her nose to the glass and make her teeth show in a dorky way. Blake dug into her pocket before pulling out a bobby pin, being a few of the tiny dropped items Cloak had picked up for her to find use of. She dug it in the lock and jiggled it a few times, hearing the lock click open before she opened the door. "Make sure she doesn't get out." She added to Cloak as he calmly saluted, Blake stepping inside as Liepard looked to her curiously. "Hi."

"Lie." She growled as she sniffed at Blake's hand inventively, moving it and making it seem to pet her head with her purring loudly.

"Aww, you just want some proper affection, don't you? You're just a grumpy butt because you don't get to walk around the lab? I bet all you and your friends in this hall would love to walk around this place." Blake cooed while kneeling beside Liepard, scratching her head as it made her purrs as loud as her growls had been. Liepard eventually flopped on her side as Blake now scratched her chest and tummy, Liepard holding her hands in place while growling happily. "You have the same weakspots of Queen, but your purrs are even cuter!" She squealed while playfully rubbing Liepard's snout, making her playfully chew at Blake's hand as her teeth merely touched the skin. "Cutie."

"Liepard~"

"BLAKE!"

Oh boy.

Blake glanced over with Liepard rolling onto her stomach and sitting up, Cloak stepping aside as Ozpin skidded in the hall.

"What are you doing in there? Get out!" Ozpin pleaded as Blake simply walked out of the cage, Liepard staying seated as she stared at Blake still. "Why in the world are you down this hall? Didn't you see the plaques saying no one that isn't cleared can't go here?"

"We heard growling and went to see which Pokemon was growling so much. Liepard just needed some attention."

"Liepard is emotionally unstable, it's dangerous to be around her when she goes through one of her mood swings."

"But look at her now, all she needed was some scratches and she's like a kitten." Blake remarked while poking the glass, Liepard pressing her paw to Blake's finger as her eyes dilated again. Ozpin did a small double take before letting out a small sigh.

"Miss Blake, I understand that you just want the best for Liepard, and clearly you are able to calm her down. But, she was still abused, constantly. There's evidence that she has PTSD, with further evidence leading to Intermittent Explosive Disorder, and therefore many risks of her possibly causing harm to others before we get her on the proper medication. It would just be better for you to keep some distance from Liepard, for the moment at least." Ozpin explained before noticing Cloak looking inside the cage, him and Liepard seeming to have a staring contest as Liepard's eyes were wide. Liepard patted her paws where Cloak's forehead rested, her eyes dilated with her tail swishing.

"Though, now that I think about it, IED is often misinterpreted with other disorders. Maybe we should do further research on Liepard's mentality." He murmured to himself while tapping his chin, then glancing around the hall as Blake wandered by the other cages. He looked back at Liepard as she merely walked around the cage, Cloak eventually walking with Blake as they looked inside every cage again. Ozpin's lips creased while keeping an eye on Liepard, straightening and rolling his shoulders once.

"Miss Blake?"

"Yes?"

"I, have been needing more help with these Pokemon, as my current assistants are not cleared for this area. It would be appreciative for you to help in the lab while you stay here, so you could be a monitor for these Pokemon. You could even bring them out of their cages to play with them, or just help keep them actively healthy. Would you and Cloak accept?"

"…We could work with _all_ the Pokemon in this hall?"

"You would."

"And we could literally just, hang out with them the whole day?"

"Indeed, you could."

"Do we need to do any paperwork?"

"Not really, since I am technically your guardian for the moment and will take care of any problems that may occur."

"…We accept." Blake answered as Cloak nodded violently, Ozpin nodding once while turning towards the two.

"You can start today. I'll show you the enclosure where we test a Pokemon's strength, then I'll have Beacon bring the Pokemon there and you can all do whatever you please. Does that work for you two?"

"Yes it does."

"Greninja nin."

"Then let's go to the training enclosure."

**~1:00 PM~**

"How come the building has been so quiet today?" Yang asked as she now wore her golden jacket, her hair up in a ponytail as some dirt still covered her cheeks. "Usually the starters or Mega subjects cause a ruckus by now."

"Maybe they're all sleeping, it is one of those casual days." Weiss retorted as Zwei nuzzled at her leg, eventually trotting beside Ruby as she scratched his ears.

"The baby Pokemon definitely aren't asleep, they're still playing till they pass out." Ruby added while the three walked together, Yang glancing at her belt as she had two Pokeballs.

"Either of you want to have a spar? Cecil still needs to practice his speed, and I'm trying to get Steele to level up some more." Yang remarked while releasing an Aron onto the ground, who snarled playfully before standing calmly by Yang's feet.

"Ar, aron!"

"Isn't Steele still a little too young to be getting into battles? His egg hatched 2 months ago, and Ozpin said that Pokemon should at least be 3 months old before they begin battling."

"That just means he gets some early training and gets even stronger!"

"Just wait another month, Yang." Ruby sighed with Yang grumbling, Steele staying with them as his feet stomped on the ground loudly.

"Well I still want to train some and have a spar, so how about with Cecil?"

"Crescent might be interested, she's been meaning to practice her Psychic moves and-"

_**RRRRAAGGH**_

The loud roar made the three freeze as Steele yelped in fear, looking over to the training room as the glass still shook with the volume.

"What, the fuck?" Yang questioned as Ruby and Zwei cowered by her, Weiss getting a suspicious look while stepping closer to the training room.

"Uh, I think there's someone new in the lab."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause there's a Faunus girl with all the trauma Pokemon in the training room."

"WHAT?!" The two sisters questioned as Zwei yelped in fear, all going over and looking inside as the room was occupied. _Completely_ occupied.

Various Pokemon filled the room as they either had scars or some kind of, unsettling aura around them, though they were heavily masked by the happy growls and smiles in the room. A Faunus girl with black hair and fair skin was playing with a Liepard, Persian, and Ninetales, wearing somewhat fancy clothes as her cat ears were perked up high. A Vaporeon leap at her while landing in her arms, tugging at the sleeves as she seemed to laugh.

Meanwhile, a shiny Greninja seemed to entertain the larger Pokemon by simply doing tricks, currently walking on their hands as some of the Pokemon were amazed. The Greninja did a couple flips before landing on one hand, a Granbull cheering as there was a dent in their skull. A Haxorus and Gogat laid beside each other while a Krookodile tried playing with some of the smaller Pokemon. The Liepard suddenly tackled the girl and pinned her while licking her cheek, making her laugh as it was just barely heard among the noise.

"Good Arceus, not a single one is even getting nippy." Weiss murmured as they watched the Pokemon play around. "When was Ozpin going to tell us about the new worker?"

"What if she's that girl he told us to keep distance from? Something about, her being antisocial." Ruby added as she leaned on the wall.

"She certainly isn't around Pokemon. Maybe she just has a problem with people." Yang murmured to herself as Steele whined while trying to peek past the glass, the blonde eventually retrieving him while placing the Pokeball on her belt. "Let's just move on for right now. We can try talking to her after she finishes up with, whatever this is."

"But Ozpin said to give her space."

"Yeah, we can be two yards away and say hey to her."

"You take stuff too literal."


	9. Chapter 3-1

Ozpin was writing on various forms as a couple pens laid beside his empty coffee cup. All empty of ink. He had been writing since he woke up that morning, and it was now the afternoon. Bags rested under his eyes as his glasses were slumped down his nose, slipping off and making him twitch with the _thunk_ and a small yawn. He set the pen down and rubbed his eyes while leaning back in his chair, taking in a breath as the cramps started to set into his hand.

Arceus, it was like the work tripled and the day shrunk in half.

_**Knock knock knock**_

"Mr. Ozpin?"

"Come in Glynda." Ozpin breathed loud enough to hear. His office door opened as Glynda walked in with a Persian by her legs. She held a cup of, something.

"I made some tea; I thought you would want some. Especially since you're out of coffee." She remarked while setting down the cup, grabbing up the empty pens and throwing them away. Her Persian sniffed around before pawing at the papers. "Flick, don't mess with the professor's work."

"She's alright, Glynda, it was only the signatures I had to add."

"If I may ask, what's with all the papers?"

"Papers for new Pokemon eggs and confirmation from the farms, new materials for the lab, new expeditions to be sent out searching for Mega Stones and fossil parts, updates of lab policies and what exactly can come in, basically anything you could imagine that the professor needs to do." Ozpin explained while taking a sip of tea, Glynda picking up crumpled papers as Flick tossed Mocha's blanket back over his sleeping body.

"Ozpin, I can't help but think you should consider hiring more assistants for the lab. At the moment you have four workers, with Miss Belladonna more under safety protocol, and your history for having assistants has been over 10 people in total for your career here. You've been working in this lab for over 35 years, and I've been here since the 5-year mark. You need more assistants in the lab, you aren't as young as you were back when the lab started."

"Why should I?"

"You have more people working on other sections of the lab, and give you more time to rest your brain from everything else around you. You could have workers train Pokemon and test their strengths, or test their movesets as well as study possible new abilities. You could just have workers to keep more eyes on the Pokemon, they wouldn't even have to do anything relatively difficult. You would still manage the lab, but still have less work to fear about." Glynda offered as Ozpin quickly finished his tea, Mocha still sound asleep as Flick sniffed around the room.

"Per?" She growled in surprise while sniffing at the small garbage can by Ozpin's desk. One, sniff. She yelped before running back by Glynda and cowering by her legs, her mouth agape in disgust with her nose wrinkled and ears flat.

"Ozpin, you're living in a mess of an office." Glynda added while trying to have Flick relax, hesitation filling her gaze before looking back at the professor. "Perhaps, maybe it's nearing time for you to retire as professor. Maybe you should begin looking for an apprentice, to take over when you _need_ to retire." She continued as Ozpin glanced up with a tired glance, rubbing his temple before letting his shoulders slump.

"Glynda, could you, start making application forms for lab assistants? I'm, a little too tired to really even see straight." He mustered while propping his head with his hands, Glynda frowning as Flick already frowned again.

"Alright, get up." She stated while helping Ozpin to stand, Flick pushing Mocha onto her back as they both began to walk out of the office. She guided him around as he kept rubbing his head in sleepiness, or pain, eventually reaching a doorway as it merely opened with Ozpin tapping the scanner. "Make sure you take your medicine, and I'll keep an eye on everything till tomorrow morning. I don't want to see you up until then."

"Okay, okay." Ozpin huffed before plopping onto his bed, Flick practically throwing Mocha on as well and scampering back beside Glynda. She simply closed the door and walked down the hall with Flick growling and purring to her.

"So what if I've become a nanny to him? He needs someone to keep an eye on him the way he's been acting. Working all day and all night, barely getting sleep, forgetting to eat multiple times a day, doing every other job in the lab that the girls don't do, and tries to pull off this one-man act. I'm just glad he's finally letting in other people to help him around here; the girls are starting to get a little stressed too. I have to say, Miss Belladonna is a natural with the abused Pokemon."

"Per per, persian."

"We'll leave the number of assistants hired to Ozpin, this is his lab, not mine. But, since he asked me to make the forms, I will have the requirements, a tad stricter than he usually allows. Think he'll be mad?"

"Persian."

"Right, his health wouldn't allow him to become too angry."

**~A few days later, the lab now cleaned and near empty~**

"-And that will be all. We'll keep in contact with you and let you know about the job." Ozpin finished as a small group of people left his office, waiting for Gatekeeper to flex his claws before pushing a stack of papers into his trash bin. "Good, Arceus, who are these people? It's like they thought this was a law firm, either that or a direct farm!" He groaned while holding his temples, Samuel standing by him as Mocha was rested on his little pillow.

"Lucar lucar, lucario."

"I could tell some were just driving for money, but you just really confirm it. Glynda goes through the work of making and sending out applications, factoring in which ones are legible and true, organizes meetings with everyone, all for no one to be acceptable. I don't know how Glynda will react." He groaned before glancing up as Gatekeeper beckoned his attention. "We have more people?"

"Urs." Gatekeeper nodded before holding up 8 claws, Ozpin and Samuel hearing the doors open as he sat up.

"Alright, let them in. Might as well take in walk-ins that heard about this." He shrugged as Gatekeeper beckoned the footsteps, though soon bearing his teeth as a blonde boy tripped down. Ozpin blinked in surprise as a redhead girl and black-haired boy walked over to help. Then his attention focused to the human equivalent of a Buzzwole.

"Hey there Ozpin! My name's Cardin-"

"_Mr._ Ozpin. You are to address me as Mr. Ozpin."

"Uh, alright, geez." Cardin murmured as both Ozpin and Samuel glared daggers to him, three other boys walking inside before the earlier three made their way in. Cardin towered above everyone as the blonde gave him a cautious look, the redhead looking ready to fight as the other boy kept her back. "Anyways, we four here are for the lab assistants."

"I see that's the case for you seven." Ozpin remarked as Cardin frowned, the three straightening up as Ozpin held his hands. "Now then, do any of you have any sort of reference or experience working directly with Pokemon?"

"All four of us, me, Dove, Sky, and Russel, were always trying to catch wild Pokemon when we were kids. We've also worked with my father a few times. Henry Winchester. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"I have heard of him, he was the top competitor of the Sanus region Pokebrawl." Ozpin remarked while glaring at the boys still, their looks and attitude throwing him off as well as the reference of knowing a brawling champion. Samuel was merely glaring because the auras around them could rival a Koffing's.

"And, what about you three? Do you have any experience with Pokemon?"

"Well Mr. Ozpin, my family has always worked with Pokemon and raising them. My name is Jaune, by the way, sir." Jaune remarked as he wore a black hoodie with a Buneary symbol and simple jeans, a chain belt holding his pants as golden sneakers showed the rolled-up socks.

"Jaune. I feel like I've the heard the name."

"I am from the Arc family." Jaune shrugged as Cardin and his gang looked in confusion.

"People supposed to know that name, blondie?"

"People should, the Arc family and company has been one of the main supporters for starter Pokemon across the Sanus region for decades. Hasn't the company become renown?"

"Yes sir, my great-great-grandfather worked hard to have the best starter Pokemon." Jaune added as his friends seemed pleased with the small conversation. Cardin, could be better.

"What about you two?"

"I'm natively from a village around ninja-based Pokemon. My name is Ren."

"I'm Nora! I'm from the same village as Ren, but I'm more with tougher, stronger Pokemon. No offense, Ren." Nora added with Ren merely shrugging, Cardin and his group looking a little shocked as their eyes were wide.

"Well, all of your experiences sound credible, and I'm sure we can come into contact with any of your sources to confirm. Now, what exactly do you all want to do here in the lab?"

"I want to train all the strong Pokemon!" Nora exclaimed with Ren stopping her from jumping, Jaune snorting in laughter as he covered his face.

"Um, all of us want the same as shortie." Cardin added as Nora glared to him again. Samuel let out a small growl, catching Cardin's attention as he raised a brow to the Lucario.

"I would actually like to help you on the research of Mega Evolution, professor. I've heard rumors about Sceptiles being able to perform that task, and I'd like to see if mine can do so." Ren added while holding up a mint-green Pokeball, Ozpin perking up as he fixed his glasses.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have a Swampert, and I've heard the same with them!" Nora continued while holding up an ocean-foam Pokeball.

"I have been meaning to research the Anima starters of Mega Evolution. Mr. Arc, would it happen that you have a Blaziken?" Ozpin asked while leaning back in his chair, the three getting slightly worried looks as Jaune straightened up.

"Um, no, I do not have one as my starter, but I am acquainted with a trainer who has a Blaziken."

"Wonderful. Let me come into contact with them and hopefully we can test that trio of Anima starters. Now then. As you seven have been, really the only legible candidates for being assistants here in the lab, we'll run you through a trial in here. You'll divided up in small groups and just be shown around, as well as be tasked to help around with their work. Ren, Sky, Russel, you three shall accompany Ms. Yang. Nora and Cardin, you'll accompany Ms. Weiss. Jaune and Dove, you'll be with Ms. Ruby. All three shall be in the main lobby, so you'll meet them there and go on."

"You all can head out now." He finished as Cardin barged his way out first, the others following as Ozpin tapped the desk. "Mr. Arc?" He asked with Jaune slowing and looking back at him. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure." Jaune murmured as he walked back towards the desk.

"Now, I know for a fact that a companion of yours has been waiting outside the office." Ozpin stated as Jaune jolted in surprise. "Gatekeeper there, the Ursaring, let me know there were eight people walking over, and yet only seven went inside my office."

"Okay, sir, she just doesn't like going into big crowds like that. She doesn't attention drawn onto her and would prefer to talk with you directly about the internship. She is still outside, and I know she would be an awesome worker here at the lab."

"I'll decide that when I talk with her. But let her know that the office is empty and she can come talk with me now." Ozpin added as Jaune raced back to the front doors, talking indistinctively to the girl before making his way to the main lobby. Ozpin started writing notes on some paper as Gatekeeper beckoned a hooded girl inside, Samuel leaning on the wall as Ozpin barely gazed up. "Well now then miss, what expe-" He went quiet as soon as he looked at the girl, Samuel and Mocha going wide-eyed as well as she pulled down her hood.

"…Mm, muh, Ms. Nikos. It is, quite the surprise to see you this far from Anima." Ozpin murmured as he set his pen down, even Gatekeeper staring in disbelief as a tall, redheaded girl stood in front of his desk.

Pyrrha Nikos, the youngest champion by record in the world, and champion of the Anima region. People often nicknamed her "The Trainer from Greece" by her love of the ancient tales from the rumored region of Greece. Always seen with her golden headband and notable by her emerald eyes. In tournaments she seemed to wear armor, but now all she wore was a large black hoodie and red shorts with some red flats.

"Hello there, Professor Ozpin. I suppose it is a shock for a champion to be out of her region apart from tournaments." Pyrrha murmured as she tugged at her hood in nerves, Samuel's jaw dropped as Mocha was still like a statue.

"If, I can ask. Why are you applying to be an assistant of my lab? When you are a champion known internationally? I mean, you and your main partner Helios are icons in Anima, you rose to champion as you were able to defeat almost every opponent you faced, and were so humble about it."

"Exactly, that humility brought me here. Honestly, I would just like to do, slightly more common work than being a champion. Many people are able to volunteer, work, or be associated with labs. Not, everyone is a champion of a region and being the youngest. I mean, being in the spotlight constantly, is not as fun as people portray it to be."

"I've had occurrences as being a known professor, but seems your encounters are worse."

"People flock me and Helios for pictures, always asking us for battles they can never win, managers asking me to come to events or special premieres, go onto talk shows. I am a cereal mascot!" Pyrrha groaned while throwing her hands down in her annoyance. Then catching Mocha as he leap into her hold. "Oh."

"Mocha! Oh, miss, I'm so sorry, Mocha tends to act out of hand-"

"It's alright Professor, greeting fans that are Pokemon are a lot more fun." Pyrrha cooed while scratching Mocha's head, making him growl happily before slumping on the ground and rolling with happy growls.

"I think you broke him." Ozpin murmured in surprise, letting out a small whistle as Mocha sat up and crawled back to his blanket. "So, you want to be an assistant here? In anything, particularly?"

"Any work sits fine with me, sir. I did here you talking about Mega Evolution, and I'm sure Helios would be fine aiding you in that research."

"And I would appreciate. I, don't really think I would need you to go through a trial, you've become familiar with all kinds of Pokemon throughout your career. Do you find it necessary to go through a trial?"

"No, not really."

"Well, we can wait for the new assistants to be decided, then you can go and introduce yourself to everyone after everything settles down from the acceptance or rejections. You can relax in the main hobby until then."

"Thank you, sir. Oh, right." Pyrrha murmured while digging into her hoodie pocket, then placing two golden bracelets embroidered with stones and having a large one on each.

"Um. What are those for?"

"Those are the bracelets Helios and I use for Mega Evolution. We've only been practicing out of the media, but Helios is showing quite the progress of the evolution. It happens very easily for him." Pyrrha remarked before walking out of the office, Ozpin staring at the bracelets as he now eyed the Blazikenite placed into the large bracelet.

"Well, this should be some good research."


	10. Chapter 3-2

"Lucar!" Samuel yelled as he threw out Dove and Lark, Beacon tossing out Russel as Gatekeeper shoved Cardin outside.

"No fair, you didn't even-" Gatekeeper slammed the doors shut before Cardin could finish his sentence. He let out a simple snort before turning and going back towards Ozpin.

"Shh shh shh, it's okay, the bad men are gone." Ozpin cooed to a shaking Turtwig as it whimpered, having cracks along its shell while crying. "Now, Beacon, how about you bring this little one to the healing wing and make sure her shell gets all fixed?" He asked as Beacon nuzzled Turtwig up, walking with her in slow steps with Turtwig between his front legs. "Well, those boys, certainly failed their test run about being assistants here."

"Lucar lucario."

"I know, but I wanted to get at least some assistants without stressing Glynda to make better application forms. But, let's see how the other three do. Ms. Nikos is, guaranteed here, having a champion working with Pokemon will be fantastic."

"Urs ursa."

"Not like I'll overwork her or give her a busy schedule, who knows when she'll need to fly out for any tournaments or battles." Ozpin retorted before looking over at the healing wing, glancing inside with Samuel as Jaune was sitting around with the healing Pokemon.

"Sorry you guys, we're technically just visitors of the lab right now. Not sure if we'll get in or not. But at least you can meet Crocea." Jaune explained as an Infernape sat beside him, chattering with the other Pokemon as some had bandages or splints on their limbs. "He's a fun guy and a bit of a shaman too, but he won't hurt you, I promise."

"Inferna, inferna!" Crocea chattered as he bounced around some of the Pokemon, a Squirtle waddling up to him as Crocea picked them up with ease. "Infernape."

A Zigzagoon cuddled up to Jaune as he scratched their back, a couple Buneary resting there as well with a Lopunny resting on one of the beds. Ozpin smiled at the sight with Lucario having a blank look, growling something to Ozpin as they began to walk away.

"Well you have to admit, he's a friendly fellow and knows how to interact with Pokemon for the most part."

"Lucario, rio lucar."

"Not everyone needs to have a fighting spirit, even with a teammate like Crocea. Crocea may have the fighting spirit, but not every Trainer ends up being in Pokemon battles. It would be helpful to have another nurse-caretaker for the Pokemon here. It'd give Weiss a break from the mentally healing. Though now that I think about it, Blake could probably take those Pokemon on. They probably would not like having their song therapy anymore."

"Lucario."

"Yes, the Chatot could simply do that, but Weiss has been singing for a longer time, the Chatot hatched about a year ago and-"

"Swamp!"

"What." Ozpin murmured while looking in the direction of the sound, Lucario running over before whimpering as he saw the outside. A Swampert with gold bracelets around their forearms was currently wrestling a Machamp. And taking gut punches like they were nothing. While Nora was cheering.

"Whoo, go Thor, you got this!" Nora yelled as Thor spun the Machamp before throwing them into the dirt, bodyslamming them as they groaned. Thor helped them back up as the two seemed to laugh, Thor blinking and then starting to wrestle a Dusknoir. All the stronger Pokemon were outside as a Conkeldurr was sparring with a Hariyama and Rhyperior.

"Lu…" Samuel had paled as he watched the spars, Ozpin standing beside him with a similar look of fear. Thor threw the Dusknoir aside before lifting up the Rhydon that charged him.

"Swampert!" He tossed the Rhydon into the Rhyperior and Hariyama, Conkeldurr giving him a thumbs up as Thor smirked.

"Nice one big guy!" Nora remarked as she hugged onto Thor, who flexed his arm as Nora still held onto it. Conkeldurr walked over as the other large Pokemon yawned after all the spars.

"That's, certainly something."

"Lucario." Samuel whimpered in fear as he backed away from the window.

"She certainly has a much larger fighting spirit. Though, she does have easy control over the Pokemon that, need to fight a lot more than others. She also shows plenty of care, she doesn't just let them fight and leave them to that."

"Lucario rio."

"That may be why Jaune is a friend of hers." Ozpin sighed as Samuel nodded in agreement. "I suppose we should find Mr. Ren and see how he is doing. Now I really have no idea how he will be." He added with him and Samuel walking off down the hall. Neither noticed Blake and Cloak peeking out of their room with cautious looks.

"There are so many new people here."

"Greninja, ninja."

"Do you think we have to talk with anyone?"

"Greninja."

"Me too." Blake sighed as she and Cloak began walking around the lab again, their katanas and sheaths away while Cloak wore a satchel. "So, let's just go outside and get some lunch, then spar, then we can play with all of the Pokemon assigned to us, especially with Liepard, then hide out till dinner and-"

"Hello!"

"Hah!" Blake yelped as Cloak hugged her close, both looking at Pyrrha in surprise as the redhead stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. And, I didn't think that would scare you." Pyrrha added with Blake moving behind Cloak in fear. "Did, did that really scare that bad? I'm sorry!"

"No, it's just, trust issues." Blake managed while avoiding all eye contact with Pyrrha. Cloak cocked his head as he looked down at Pyrrha, croaking before nudging Blake a bit.

"Greninja, gren gren greninja nin." He seemed to explain as Blake peeked out again, taking a quick look over of Pyrrha before standing out.

"Hold on, you're the Anima Champion. What are you doing out this far?"

"Taking a break from all the competitions, and getting a more relaxed change of scenery. I'm actually trying for a job here as an assistant. Hopefully I don't scare the others around here. Supposedly they were to show us around, but I haven't seen anyone but you familiar with the lab. Do you, think you could help me around here?" She asked sheepishly as Cloak and Blake simply shared a look.

"Can we meet your team?" She asked in return with Cloak bouncing on his toes a little, Pyrrha laughing as she reached for the Pokeballs in her hoodie.

"Of course, and, don't worry, none of them are loud." Pyrrha offered in reassurance while releasing her team of four.

The first that landed down were a pair of Plusle and Minum. Both wore opposing bows around their necks as they waved up at Blake and Cloak. Cloak looked in shock again at the small Pokemon before glancing at a Pokemon equal to Pyrrha's height, which was still impressive for a girl. A Machoke stood calmly while wearing a bleach white toga, a gold leaf crown rested on their fins as they had their arms crossed. Finally, a Blaziken stood above Pyrrha and level to Cloak as they held a stern look, wearing a Greek gladiator's skirt and collar top with leather cuffs.

"What's with their getups?" Blake asked bluntly as Cloak had a brow raised in suspicion.

"Helios and Ares share a love of the Greek region like I do. When I got Milo and Akouo's bows-" Pyrrha paused as the Plusle hoped up with the name Milo, the Minum doing the same with the name Akouo. "They wanted their own kind of outfits. Ares is a bit extra though; he wears the toga out in public and the outfit like Helios' when it comes to battle." Pyrrha remarked with the Machoke snorting at the "extra" comment. "They do like their costumes; it does make them different."

"I mean, doesn't it limit their fights?"

"No, their kind of outfits were made specifically for battle. They actually do better really, it acts partially as armor for their legs and chest."

"Blazi?" Helios murmured as he looked at Cloak, who simply blinked while adjusting his satchel. "Blaziken?" He grumbled while pointing at the satchel, Cloak huffing as he held it close.

"Greninja ninja."

"Blaziken _blaze._"

"Greninja nin!"

"Bla blaziken!"

"Grenin!"

"Blazik!" He growled before the two butted foreheads as they glared at each other.

"Greninja!"

"Blaziken!"

"Cloak!" Blake retorted as she pushed Cloak away from Helios, Pyrrha doing the same for her starter as Ares, Milo, and Akouo had worried looks. "Okay, calm down, maybe I should be the guide while you go relax back in the room. Alright?"

"Gren…" Cloak growled before walking back towards the room, closing the door behind him as Blake sighed in relief.

"Forgot to mention, Cloak can have a bit of an easy temper."

"Same with Helios." Pyrrha huffed with Helios grumbling while crossing his arms again. "I do have to say, I haven't seen a shiny Greninja before. He's definitely been in some battles, huh?"

"Yeah, he's been through some."

"That just shows how strong a Pokemon can be. Ares and Helios have their own scars too." Pyrrha remarked as Ares moved his toga to show a dark gray scar on his chest. "He didn't have that great of access to a doctor for that one. But he still won the battle against the Mega Garchomp."

"A Mega?"

"Mhmm." Pyrrha nodded while Ares showed one on his shoulder. "That one was from a Krookodile biting too close to his head. Helios has a couple too, but he thinks they look impractical. Every scar has a story." She added as Helios rolled his eyes with the notion. Blake caught a couple glimpses of pink scars on his biceps and legs, but she looked down at Milo and Akouo while they poked at her legs.

"What's the story behind these two? They don't really seem for battling with, Mega Garchomp and Krookodile." She stated as she let Milo climb up into her arms, Akouo hopping in Helios' as he held him calmly.

"Oh, Milo and Akouo are just Pokemon I caught for fun. They're a tad like relax Pokemon, ones I can have public without people asking to battle either of them. They're my little magnets." Pyrrha cooed as they both raced back to her arms. "Do you have any other Pokemon, or is it just Cloak at the moment?"

"Well, none of them are caught, but I like to consider them my Pokemon." Blake stated as she scratched her cheek in thought, Helios raising a brow in question.

**A few minutes later…**

"Oh." Pyrrha murmured very quietly as she and her team stood in silence, Blake and all the critical Pokemon playing in the training room as Cloak was performing acrobatics for some. He now swung across the beams on the ceiling as a Pidgeot hopped around happily, having a missing wing with the scars reaching to their chest. Liepard was pawing at Blake while Gogoat and Granbull were playing with some of the smaller Pokemon. Haxorus and Krookodile laid together as they simply watched all the fun. Milo and Akouo hid in Pyrrha's hoodie while she, Ares, and Helios stared in shock.

"So, you, take care of all the Pokemon with emotional problems, as well as ones that had faced abuse?"

"Yes, I do. Liepard here would snap out at people all the time, but I know how to make her act like a kitten." Blake cooed as she scratched Liepard's cheeks, making her purr and roll over on her back with her hind legs kicking up. "You can pet her; she loves tummy scratches."

"I'll pass for right now; she seems to be focusing on you." Pyrrha declined before stepping back as a Mightyena dashed around the place, having a limp from the scar on their hip as they made their way to Gogoat and Granbull. Pyrrha looked around as the majority of the Pokemon had visible scars, and very well had the internal kind. Some had a different look in their eyes, others always seemed tired and worn out, a few simply looked… dead in the eyes.

"Do you know the stories of their scars?" Pyrrha asked hesitantly as Blake's ears perked up from the notion, Cloak slowing a little before going back to performing.

"I know all their stories. Like Pidgeot. She was with a bad trainer that let their Pokemon go a bit too freely, specifically letting his Pyroar do what he please. Pyroar ended up mangling her wing to where it had to get amputated. But she's been staying strong throughout the whole change, and she's now pushing the lab to learn how to make prosthetics. She'll be getting her new wing in no time." Blake explained as she rubbed Pidgeot's feathers down, making her coo happily as her tail twitched. "Her old trainer was sent to jail for Pokemon neglect and abuse, and the Pyroar was sent to a correction facility, but Ozpin knows the boss, we don't have to worry."

"What about, Haxorus?"

"She was sadly raised to be in a fighting ring, being bet on to win fights with no rules or anyone interfering in dirty moves. She's strong, but that just made her have more fights and going against stronger Pokemon. Now she can retire and relax here." Haxorus growled softly as Blake ran her fingers up her nose, brushing her snout to Blake's cheek while keeping the blades away.

"Liepard?"

"Pokemon circus, illegal, she would be hit with a whip to start performing. She's very strong, she was the only one able to survive it when people came to liberate them." Blake sighed as she cuddled Liepard, who purred as Pyrrha looked in shock.

"She's the only survivor."

"She was able to push through her malnourishment and dehydration, as well as being overworked and of course stricken. The other Pokemon couldn't. I am positive, that as soon as she is cleared to leave the lab, we'll visit where they now rest and you can spend as much time catching up with them." Blake murmured to Liepard as she purred louder, Cloak kneeling by them as he glanced up at Pyrrha.

"You really do have a connection with all these Pokemon."

"It's my job to bond with them and show them not all humans are horrible. I just bond with them and let them get to know humans, but there's someone here to sings to them and hangs out with the ones with anxiety or stress. I think her name is, Weiss."

"I'll make sure to get to know everyone. Um, could I pet Liepard?"

"Course you can. Liepard, please restrain yourself, don't go being your usual bouncy self."

"Bouncy self?"

"She-" Liepard tackled Blake down in a hug and laid over her, Blake blowing a piece of her hair off her face while Cloak nudged Liepard off. Liepard then waltzed up to Pyrrha as she rubbed up to her legs, peeking up as Milo and Akouo peeked from the bottom of her hoodie with Liepard cocking her head. The duo chattered as they both leap onto Liepard's back, making her growl happily as she began prancing with the two staying on. Blake and Pyrrha laughed as Liepard bounded around the room, Mightyena getting up and beginning to follow as the Pokemon seemed to enjoy the sight.

"Where in the world is Pyrrha?"

"Did she get lost in this place?"

"You're still telling us the Anima champion is here in this lab?!" Yang asked as she skidded on the ground to catch up with Jaune, Nora, and Ren, Ruby and Weiss quickly following as well. "Why didn't we learn about this earlier?"

"Pyrrha doesn't like crowds!"

"How did you guys become friends with the Champion?"

"She had a life before becoming the champion!" Nora retorted as they looked around the place, Jaune skidding to a halt as he looked in the training room.

"There she is!" He exclaimed as Pyrrha was playing with Liepard and Mightyena, Blake busy tending to Pidgeot while Greninja spent time with the others. "Pyrrha, hey! Pyrrha!" He yelled as Liepard jumping with the yell, snarling in Jaune's direction as he fell back to avoid her.

"Woah, hey hey hey. Easy, deep breathes." Blake murmured as she pulled Liepard away from him, still snarling as her tail lashed around. Cloak stayed by Liepard while Pyrrha retrieved her team, leaving them all be as she nudged Jaune out of the room.

"Why did you go yelling in there?" She asked sternly as Jaune jumped from her tone.

"We were trying to find you and I was getting your attention?"

"Did Mr. Ozpin not tell you about these Pokemon being abused, and therefore sensitive to yelling and certain movements?" She questioned as Jaune stepped away while pulling his hoodie over his head, Helios nudging Pyrrha back as she let out a breath. "Well, what did he say?"

"All of us got in, we're going to be working in the lab!" Nora cheered as Pyrrha smiled with the notion, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss still staring in shock as _the youngest champion in history_ was standing in front of them.

"You're going to be working with us?!" Ruby asked as her eyes were shining, Pyrrha jumping in surprise as she looked to the three.

"Yes, we'll be working with you. This should be a fun place to take a break from all the battles." Pyrrha continued talking as none of the more experienced workers heard her. They were too busy fangirling.

_The Pyrrha Nikos is at the lab and is going to be working with me!_

_Pyrrha Nikos is here, Pyrrha Nikos is here, Pyrrha Nikos is here!_

_I am so going to battle her when we can get off work!_

_I wonder what all her Pokemon are!_

_Maybe she can teach us new strategies!_

_She's so cool looking even without her armor!_

"-it'll certainly be interesting working with Blake, she's quite the unique girl." Pyrrha remarked as the three went quiet in their thoughts, glancing over to the training room and looking at Blake. She had now calmed Liepard down as she was cuddling in Blake's lap, Cloak doing pushups with Mightyena on his back as Granbull cheered at the sight. Yang's eye twitched with her eyes wide, Ruby and Weiss staring blankly with Ruby tugging at her jacket strings.

_She's interested in the quiet girl?_

**I LIVE!** **God, the writer's block keeps getting way too real for me. I finally got the other chapter written though, and that's what matters! Also, no I'm not shipping Pyrrha x Blake. Ships are going to stay out of the story for a while, until my fangirl gets loose and goes wild. Question for the people that read this and are actually interested:**

**How would you feel about a character being written completely different than how they are in the show? As in a near 180 flip to their canon self?**


	11. Chapter 3-3

"Aiyah!" Blake yelled as she and Cloak were sparring together, going all out as she spun to try and trip him. He bounced on his hand while still blocking with his katana, jumping up high to shove her back down and have her fall on her stomach. She moved to block before pulling his leg from under him, both getting up as they continued their spar. He shot his tongue out to try and grab her hilt, Blake simply tugging his tongue and making him fall with a kick to the shin.

"Grenin!" He growled as he bounced back and they went strictly to a sword fight, the metal scrapping loud and visible sparks leaving the metal. Cloak's eyes narrowed in pride with his figure starting to distort. Blake hummed as she looked around, multiple Cloak appearing around her in Double Team as they all leap up. She simply smirked with her ears flattening.

More battle cries left the backyard of the lab as Yang and Cecil watched with shocked looks, Yang squeezing her water bottle blindly before spitting out her water. Nora, Thor, and Magnhild had stopped in their fights with the bigger Pokemon gawking at the sight. Pyrrha, Ares, and Helios looked in utter awe as they were cleaning the largest Pokemon in the lab. Ruby, Weiss, Ren, and Jaune watched from the outside as Weiss looked ready to faint. Crocea and Crescent had their jaws dropped as they looked out at the spars too, Crescent's ears flat as she held her staff shakily.

"Lu." Samuel remarked quietly as he looked at the two, having been hanging around on the roof for some fresh air. He had finally been sent on a couple more missions, but his pay was raised. He had been watching them since they started their spar, and while very quick, they certainly knew how to fight.

Blake and Cloak's arms were shaking as they tried to push the other's blade away, the Double Team tactic failed very quickly. Cloak had the height advantage while Blake had a better stance, Cloak eventually putting his blade away as he let out a huff.

"Hah, I win this one!" Blake exclaimed as Cloak smiled from her excitement, Blake putting her katana away as they walked over to their outside spot. It was a simple bench against the wall with their satchels and snacks. Cloak plopped on the ground as Blake sat on the bench, the two still level as Cloak chugged down his water. Blake drank hers more calmly with Cloak quickly going to his Wishiwashi chips. She snorted as he caught some on his tongue since he was eating too fast. "Calm down Cloak, no one is rushing you to eat. We don't play with the critical Pokemon until 1."

"Grenin." Cloak muffled out as he was still eating his chips, Blake laughing before going back to her own snacks. She glanced up as she heard Thor let out a loud battle cry, throwing a Druddigon across the whole yard as it yelled in fear. Cloak rolled his eyes as Blake looked in disappointment. Then again, the Pokemon seemed happy with the, flat out brutal spars, so she couldn't say anything. She had seen plenty of the spars, and knew they could get a lot worse than that. Or Nora's Pokemon could do a lot worse to others if she let them go loose.

"You know, we never played the one-word game with the new people." She stated calmly as Cloak sat up, croaking to her as she glanced. "Game time?"

"Grenin!"

"Okay, any changes with the people we know?"

"Nin nin." Cloak shook his head as he now ate his chips one by one.

"Alright. What word describes, Pyrrha?"

"Greninja, grenin."

"Humility. For a champion her age, she's very humble about her victories and strength. What about Ares and Helios?"

"Greninja ninja gre."

"Ares is pretty arrogant. And Helios?"

"Ninja."

"Cloak, language!" Blake snarled as Cloak's nose wrinkled in anger, his arms crossed with his eyes narrowed sharp. "Pick an adjective, not an insult."

"Grenin."

"You know what? Moving on." Blake shook her head as she grabbed up her trail mix. "What about Milo and Akouo?"

"Greninja ja."

"They are pure innocence. Um, Nora?"

"Greninja gre."

"_Adjective._ She can't be a hormone."

"Virile does fit, though she's a girl, she's a tough one. Um, Thor and Magnhild?"

"Gren greninja nin."

"Both are overwhelming. What about Ren?"

"Gre?" Cloak questioned as he cocked his head in Blake's direction. She hummed while glancing around, pointing towards the lab's orchard as Cloak quickly found the boy and his Sceptile.

"Easy Lotus, we don't need to over-effect the growth pattern of the plants." Ren warned as his Sceptile was looking at some of the trees, slowing by one before resting their hands on the base with green light emanating from their palms. Lotus used Aromatherapy as the tree visibly got healthier, fruits blooming on the branches as Cloak dropped his water bottle in shock.

"Gren?"

"Ren was assigned to maintain Pokemon's health alongside Ozpin in terms of proper diet, as well as trying to make new berries that completely boost a Pokemon's health. Can you get a word off of him now?"

"Gren… greninja."

"Peaceful, especially since he and Nora are close friends."

"Grenin?!"

"Yes, somehow. Okay, Jaune."

"Nin."

"You can still be nice!" Blake retorted as he lifted his head in pride. "What about friendly? He is friendly to people."

"Greninja ninja gren gren ja."

"Yes, he very openly flirts with Weiss, but he's still a nice guy."

"Greninja."

"Cloak!"

"Ninja!"

"His word is friendly, okay?" Blake asked as Cloak simply hissed in response, taking a handful of chips as Blake rolled her eyes. "You really need to learn to be nicer to other people."

"Greninja." He grumbled while resting his head on the bench, though his eyes squinted in happiness as Blake moved to where her head rested on his. "Greninja, nin?" He croaked quietly while pointing at her book.

"You can read too."

"Greninja ninja."

"Okay, okay." She sighed as Cloak growled happily. "War was inevitable. War was unstoppable. War was closing in on us, and we could do nothing to stop it."

**Meanwhile…**

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he was writing signatures with his other hand, Beacon laying by his chair as the paper stacks were a lot less. Having more assistants around the lab was a _blessing._ His work had decreased so much and he actually had free time! Course Glynda's ideas always gave a benefit in some way. _Seems like she'll be getting more vacation days, though I doubt she'll use them._ He thought as he continued signing the papers, pausing as his door was knocked on.

"Yes?"

"Professor Ozpin, there's some people here looking to be assistants. Seems they're a bit late for the interviews."

"Let them in. We still need a few jobs covered around the lab. Are, any people who can have a degree?"

"One sir."

"Perfect. Let them in." He smiled as Glynda huffed before walking away from his door, Ozpin setting his mug down while dropped his pen on the other papers. What caught his attention from the incoming footsteps, was the metallic clinking to the floor. Maybe one of them was wearing, very literal steel-toed shoes? His attention focused back to the door as the first person to walk in was the owner of that noise. Ozpin quickly understood the source of the noise.

A young man with natural gray hair walked in as he wore a gray-black partial-zip jacket and black pants. His simple sneakers gave a little glimpse to the metal composing, for now his feet and calves, having a simple ball joint for the foot. His gray eyes looked bored with his hair unkept, wearing fingerless gloves with a silver Pokeball on the palms.

Two women followed as one had a stronger sense of maturity, the younger having a darker complexion compared to the others. Her mint hair was cut above her shoulders in a straight fringe, though a twisted braid of long strands of her peeked in sight. She wore a dark green crop top with metal bands around her biceps, having white shorts to her knees and dark brown boots meeting her shorts. Sharp red eyes glanced around the room and the various items scattered around, Beacon sitting up with the two certain presences as Ozpin tapped his foot to Beacon's shoulder.

The seemingly oldest had black hair past her shoulders with it draping over her left shoulder, wearing golden Pokeball earrings that shined like her own golden eyes. She wore a black choker with a silver heartbeat pattern across it. An off-shoulder, yet sleeved red dress draped down to her knees with black frilling on the skirt and sleeve ends. Gold patterns covered the arms and collar as her Pokeball belt had a blue feather attachment to the right. She wore jeweled flats that resembled that of stained glass.

"Hello. Are all of you wanting to apply as assistants?"

"Yes we are. My name is Cinder Fall. These are my friends, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai."

"Wonderful to meet you three. Now, do any of you have experience with working with Pokemon? Raising your own, or working on Pokemon farms."

"We have our starters if that's anything." Mercury huffed as Cinder shouldered him roughly, the boy still looking annoyed as Emerald took a step back.

"May I ask what your starters are? Specifically, any from Anima?"

"I got a Wartortle."

"Great! If you're alright with us doing so, we'd like to research your Pokemon to see if it possible for Blastoise to Mega Evolve. It would also help if we could study your starters as well, ladies, as we might be able to discover new Mega Evolutions."

"I wouldn't know, Duster is still a basic Pokemon, and a preemie right now."

"Preemie?"

"Her egg hatched too early."

"Well if she needs anything, our medical wing is top of the line. I'm sure we could fix any problem she gets." Ozpin stated as Cinder's grip on a Pokeball seemed to tighten.

"So what jobs are there?"

"If anything, right now we need more people to bring the newly hatched Pokemon around town. Expose them to town life and larger crowds. We also need people keeping eyes on food supplies for the Pokemon and being ready to go shopping whenever. We have been needing someone to help in the medical wing, healing moves can't fix all injuries for the Pokemon and Jaune doesn't fit the qualifications. Ms. Fall, you wouldn't happen to have any degree near mechanics, would you?"

"Sorry sir, no."

"Hmm." Ozpin hummed before looking back at Mercury's legs. "You seem to know a bit about mechanics." He remarked as Mercury grumbled under his breath, tugging his pantsleg down in anger. "It's alright, nothing to hide. But you do maintain them, don't you?"

"Cost too much to go to a mechanic every time, so I know how to work a wrench."

"And the prosthetics themselves?"

"Yeah. Not sure I'll be that great with working on all the, bulky machines that keep them breathing."

"Oh, no, we have someone for that. We need someone to work on Pokemon prosthetics." Ozpin stated with a small smile as Mercury blinked with the comment, looking a bit more pleased than annoyed. "We currently have a Pidgeot that needs a replica wing from a bad trainer, and a few more Pokemon here that will eventually need to have amputations. Would you be will to work with our resident mechanic to get some more lessons in and help?"

"Sure, yeah, that works."

"Good. And if you ladies are okay with it, I'd for you two to help manage supplies around the lab. You can all start today."

"Really? That's all it took?" Emerald asked as Mercury had a similar look of confusion.

"It's how it often is. Although Samuel is usually the one helping me decide who is welcome in the lab, Beacon is just as good a source of eyes." Ozpin smiled as he patted Beacon's side, who sat up with a small growl as Mercury stepped away in shock. "Don't worry, he doesn't bite. Now, Ms. Fall, down the hall to the right is Ms. Goodwitch's office. You can talk her with and figure out the whole supplies list, then you can meet the other assistants outside. I still need to talk with Ms. Sustrai and Mr. Black."

"Alright sir, thank you." Cinder nodded as she walked out of the office, Samuel glancing at her in surprise before pausing as he saw Emerald and Mercury.

"Who's the Lucario?" Emerald asked with Samuel walking in, growling something to Ozpin as his finger tapped on the desk.

"This here is Samuel. He is one of my major assistants in the lab as he helps keep an eye on people's ambitions, interests, and inner wants. He's able to read auras and get the real intentions of people with a simple glance. But I didn't need him to see that the two of you don't have that clean of records." Ozpin stated with a neutral look as Mercury flinched notably, Emerald simply tensing as the grip on her own wrist tightened. "I have good memory when it comes to criminals around my lab, since I currently don't want them getting any ideas. So, I remember those cheap wanted posters about you, Ms. Sustrai."

"Money's hard for me." Emerald murmured as she looked at the ground, Ozpin keeping an eye on both of them as Beacon stayed seated up.

"The same goes for you, Mr. Black. I've seen your wanted posters too." Ozpin added as Mercury looked away too. "I also remember that neither of you came to my lab to get a starter, yet you say that you have starters. I don't think it possible for you to go to another town, or country, to simply get a starter, when there is one nearby where you keep your residence. So where did you get your Pokemon?"

"My old man, he had his own farm. Not exactly cleared or legal." Mercury huffed as he had a more remorseful look, Ozpin leaning back in his chair with Samuel straightening.

"Marcus Black." He breathed as Samuel let out a small growl from the name. "Do you know why I know his name?"

"Because he bred Pokemon illegally?"

"Because he used that as a cover to find rival breeders and kill them." Ozpin gritted as Mercury shuddered from the fact, Emerald looking to Mercury in shock as he looked just as surprised.

"What?"

"I had Samuel go on several missions to study him and his, attacks. He'd have meetings with breeders to try and make "alliances" and either the breeder backed away quick enough, or there was one less competitor and leaving him more money. He'd also use it occasionally to kill targets assigned to him. Bring them a starter, let them walk away a bit, then kill them. What was your father like in your eyes?"

"Crazy drinker and sketchy salesman. Not an assassin."

"He didn't train you?"

"He taught me to fight, but…"

"He kept it secret enough. I'm sorry that you had to grow up in that kind of environment, Samuel told me he was not very peaceful."

"Professor Ozpin, why are you bringing all of this up?" Emerald asked in worry as Mercury kept tugging at his jacket collar. "If we're not getting jobs, then okay."

"You are getting jobs. You're also getting a place to stay, clean clothes, food, scrolls and Pokedexs, anything you really need to survive a healthy life. But I am bringing this up because I am putting trust in you that you will drop your lives of thieves. That nothing in my lab goes unmarked or missing. I don't want my other assistants coming up to be and saying that they are missing their wallet or scrolls. And I don't, ever want to see any of you on the news or in wanted posters, again. I am giving you a second chance; I would recommend you use it very well. Do the two of you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"We understand."

"Good. You can meet the other assistants outside, and make sure you set good examples of yourselves around certain people. Yang and Nora tend to have outbursts." He warned as he went back to signing papers, Mercury and Emerald sheepishly leaving the office as Samuel growled something to him. "I would prefer you keep an eye on them, but it seems their current guardian is Ms. Fall. Speaking of, any bad senses in her?"

"Lucar lucario."

"Hmm, rare that a grown adult has few bad intentions. What's the worst of hers?"

"Lucario rio, lucar lucar." Samuel muttered hesitantly as Ozpin's eyes widened.

"Then let's hope neither mentioned my conversation to Ms. Fall."


End file.
